


Сэнди

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Ямамото и Гокудера случайно оказываются в мотеле, в котором вскоре происходит несчастный случай. Ямамото считает его убийством и хочет найти того, кто это сделал. Гокудера берется ему помочь.





	Сэнди

**Author's Note:**

> 7YL, ER, ООС, ОМП, ОЖП, неполное соответствие канону и американским реалиям
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

«Это будет крупный, мощный шторм, который нанесет удар уже сегодня вечером», — вещал уверенный голос Обамы из приемника. Гокудера приоткрыл окно, высунулся из машины, насколько смог, посмотрел вперед, потом на всякий случай назад. Пробка тянулась в обе стороны, автомобили стояли, как приклеенные, изредка проползая на пару метров, и снова замирали. 

Вернувшись на место, он побарабанил пальцами по рулю, глянул поверх машин на затянутое тучами небо. Ветер срывал сухие листья с редких деревьев у обочины, но на стихийное бедствие это пока явно не тянуло, оставалась еще надежда успеть в аэропорт. Сэнди, как официально именовался ураган, кружила поблизости уже несколько дней, но были все шансы с ней благополучно разминуться, если движение пойдет хоть немного быстрее.

«Пожалуйста, слушайте, что говорят вам местные власти. Если они говорят, что надо эвакуироваться — эвакуируйтесь, не медлите, не спорьте...» — продолжал увещевать Обама. Не выдержав, Гокудера нажал на кнопку поиска волны.

«Если вы не эвакуируетесь, хотя вас просили, то вы поставите под угрозу жизни спасателей, и мы понесем жертвы, которых можно избежать», — укоризненно продолжила следующая станция. Похоже, речь Обамы транслировали везде без исключения. 

— Хватит нервничать. Ну задержимся на пару дней, что с того.

Ямамото, в отличие от него самого, вынужденный простой ничуть не огорчал. Едва машина пристроилась в хвост пробки, он ослабил галстук и с явным удовольствием откинулся на сиденье, как будто только этого и ждал все утро, пока Гокудера, нервно поглядывая на часы, вез их в сторону Ла Гуардии. 

— Десятый ждет нас сегодня. 

— Цуна вряд ли рассчитывает, что мы будем мчаться наперегонки с ураганом.

Крайний ряд пополз, и Гокудера перестроился, втиснувшись за красным феррари с откидным верхом, воспользовавшись тем, что следующая за ним машина шла на непозволительно большом для такой пробки расстоянии. А может, синий форд пропустил его вполне намеренно, решил Гокудера, когда закончил маневр. Пассажиры феррари убивали время, развлекаясь на свой лад, — из открытых окон доносился «Линкин парк», девичья рука размахивала в такт мелодии ополовиненной бутылкой пива. 

«Особенность „Сэнди“ заключается в том, что он будет двигаться медленно. Ураган затронет много миллионов людей». Даже «Линкин парк» с пьяными аккомпаниаторами был предпочтительнее; Гокудера прикрутил звук и чуть не пропустил самое важное, дернулся, услышав «Ла Гуардия», прибавил звук.

— Кроме аэропортов в Нью-Йорке прекращена работа метро, не ходят автобусы и поезда. — бодро отчиталась ведущая.

В феррари тем временем продолжали оттягиваться — откидной верх пополз назад. Девчонка встала в полный рост, сунула кому-то бутылку и, пританцовывая, стянула куртку, подвывая во весь голос:

— Мы стро-оим, чтобы сжечь всё дотла-а.

— Интересно, ей не холодно? — с любопытством спросил Ямамото, когда следом за курткой девчонка стянула майку, и начал ей негромко подпевать.

— Ее есть кому согреть, — буркнул Гокудера, невольно поморщившись: слуха у девчонки не было совершенно, а у Ямамото еще и акцент ужасный. — Отвлекись от сисек и найди в бардачке карту.

Ее им всучили вместе с прокатной «Шевроле Импала» шестьдесят седьмого года. «Автомобиль в прекрасном состоянии», — уверял владелец салона; он мог бы не говорить ничего, «Импалу» Гокудера взял бы все равно, он в нее влюбился с первого взгляда. Сам водил ее все две недели, равнодушно пожимал плечами на удивленные, а зачастую и пренебрежительные, взгляды местных мафиози. Только один из всех, хмыкнув, пробормотал под нос: «А ты парень со вкусом». Гокудера ничуть не удивился, что именно он оказался единственным, с кем удалось договориться. 

Его звали Джим Керк, он был примерно их возраста, к тому же у него оставалась родня в Италии, и «Вонгола» — для него не просто слово. Но он все равно был раздражающе чужим, да еще и никак не мог запомнить их имена (или просто придуривался, шутник хренов) и все то время, что они с Ямамото общались с ним, называл их «Итальянец» и «Японец». 

Впрочем, и он не смог ничем помочь — чертов Инноченти как в воду канул, не исключено, что в прямом смысле.

Карта валялась в бардачке вместе с прочим хламом, оставшимся, наверное, еще от первого владельца машины: фонариком с севшей батарейкой, фантиками от жвачки, скатанными в грязно-серебристый комок, пожелтевшими счетами за парковку. Развернув карту, старую, потертую на сгибах, Гокудера вспомнил заговорщицки подмигнувшего владельца салона: «Если надумаете покататься по старым дорогам, которых на нынешних картах нет». Только на них и оставалась надежда — навигатор уверенно окрашивал все ближайшие трассы в темно-бордовый.

— А гостиницы стоит искать на старой карте?

— Я не их ищу.

— А что?

— Объездные маршруты.

— Так аэропорты закрыты.

— В Нью-Йорке — да. А в Филадельфии — пока нет.

Что-то похожее на нужную дорогу действительно нашлось на карте. Присмотревшись, Гокудера заметил, как метров за сто от них машина ушла в сторону, видимо, как раз на нее. Когда наконец доползли до съезда, он с облегчением скатился по небольшому склону, оставляя за спиной феррари с неугомонными пассажирами, и прибавил газу, но через пару километров и здесь обнаружился затор. Гокудера крутанул руль влево, уходя на совсем неприметную дорогу, уже не сверяясь с картой, понадеявшись, что затем можно будет вернуться на намеченный маршрут, миновав пробку. Они проскочили мимо пары домов, отделенных от асфальта полем с сухими стеблями кукурузы, ветшающего кирпичного ангара с ровным рядком новых, ярко-синих пластиковых бочек возле него, и теперь с двух сторон виднелись только деревья, которых становилось все больше. Гокудера попробовал открыть навигатор, но соединение с интернетом пропало, а следом и связь. Откинув ставший бесполезным мобильник, он собрался достать карту, свериться, сколько еще до ближайшего поворота, как вдруг машина фыркнула, затарахтела и встала как вкопанная. 

Растерянно повернув ключ в замке зажигания — раз, потом второй, Гокудера с силой стукнул по сиденью кулаками и выскочил наружу. Оглянулся по сторонам, обошел по кругу «Импалу» и, запрокинув голову, уставился в небо, борясь с бессильной злостью и желанием крушить все, что подвернется под руку. 

— Эй, Гокудера! — окликнул его Ямамото, как всегда беспечно и как всегда не вовремя. — Может, все же поищем на старой карте мотели?

Толкать машину назад, до трассы, было далековато. Бросить ее здесь и идти пешком, до той самой трассы, логичнее и быстрее, да и там их наверняка подберут, и не придется ждать урагана под открытым небом. Хотя про аэропорт сегодня, конечно, придется забыть. Ямамото вылез из машины, с наслаждением потянулся и, присев на капот, спокойно ждал, пока Гокудера определится.

Когда Гокудера уже собрался двинуться по дороге назад, вдалеке, поднимая пыль, появилась машина. Она неслась, подпрыгивая по неровной дороге: открытый джип, далеко не новый, покрытый пылью так плотно, что невозможно было рассмотреть его цвет. Поравнявшись с ними, он резко затормозил. Из водительского окна высунулся немолодой, загорелый до красноты, мужчина. Окинув их хмурым взглядом, потер ладонью щетинистый подбородок.

— Так, ребят. Предлагаю дотащить вас до Алека, он, может, вас починит. Ну уж точно приютит.

— Идет, — без раздумий согласился Гокудера. Сейчас ему хоть Алек, хоть Джо, хоть племя индейцев — все было подходящим вариантом, лишь бы не посреди пустой дороги в сломанной машине.

Алек оказался мужчиной лет за сорок, коротко стриженым, с тонким с горбинкой носом и глубокими морщинами у голубых глаз. Он уже успел слегка заплыть жирком, но под рубашкой угадывались мускулы. Алек улыбнулся им, вытирая руки, — их приезд вынудил его прервать ремонт, красная «Ауди» осталась стоять с открытым капотом.

— Что, подвела вас тачка?

— Машина в прекрасном состоянии, — на автомате произнес Гокудера.

— Ну да, ну да. Именно поэтому вы здесь, — хохотнул Алек. 

А ведь он когда-то пользовался успехом у женщин, сообразил Гокудера. Проскакивало что-то в повадках такое — человека, уверенного в своей внешности. «Престарелый ловелас», — мстительно припечатал Гокудера, слишком злой из-за пренебрежительного отношения к любимице-импале.

— Раз вы уже тут, проходите, — он махнул рукой в сторону мотеля, небольшого двухэтажного здания. — У нас из-за урагана много гостей, на фуру бы места не нашлось. А вашу пристрою. 

Алек отбросил промасленную тряпку, и Гокудера невольно задержал взгляд на правой кисти — на ней не хватало указательного пальца.

Ямамото забрал спортивную сумку с вещами с заднего сидения и, насвистывая, пошел к дому. Пока Гокудера возился, вытаскивая чемодан из багажника, Алек добавил звук в приемнике, возвращаясь к прерванному ремонту, и сквозь треск помех ненадолго прорезался четкий голос диктора:

— Аэропорт Филадельфии закрыт для приема и вылета.

***

Комната была небольшой: две кровати, тумбочка с лампой, пепельницей и незатейливой икебаной из сушеных цветов между ними, встроенный шкаф и бар — пустой, как убедился Гокудера. Единственное окно успели заколотить, готовясь к урагану, и помещение освещалось только электрическим светом.

— Отвык я от таких комнат, — Ямамото огляделся. — Уютно здесь.

Гокудера с сомнением глянул на поцарапанную дверцу шкафа, выцветшие синие одеяла, серое лоснящееся пятно на стене… Мелочи, конечно, случалось ему за свою жизнь ночевать в местах похуже. Больше напрягало, что комната общая, учитывая ту неразбериху, что творилась сейчас в их отношениях. Но не выяснять же у хозяйки, действительно ли номер последний или Ямамото сам попросил им двухместный.

— Я бы выпил, — честно сказал он.

— Почему бы и нет, — Ямамото стянул галстук и начал расстегивать рубашку. — Переоденусь и сгоняю вниз, у хозяйки наверняка будет.

Интересно, какая там хозяйка, — неожиданно зло подумалось Гокудере. Он ее увидеть не успел: предпочел постоять у лестницы, пока Ямамото объяснял про заглохшую машину и забирал ключи. 

Ямамото скинул рубашку на спинку кровати, потянулся со счастливым вздохом. Гокудера отвел глаза в сторону, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. Достал сигареты, раскрутил пальцем стоящую на тумбочке пепельницу. 

— Пойду-ка я на улицу, подышу напоследок воздухом, до того, как нас в этом ковчеге закупорят.

Раньше он и не подумал бы сбегать. «Раньше» — это до того, как узнал, что Ямамото слишком серьезно воспринимает их периодический секс… и всего, что было потом.

Спустившись на первый этаж, он невольно прислушался и остановился. Справа, за лестницей, узкий коридор выходил в зал с барной стойкой и столами — свет оттуда струился через полутемный коридор до входной двери. Негромко о чем-то спорили мужские голоса, но расслышать слова не удавалось, их перекрывал все тот же Обама все с той же речью про ураган. Слева в коридоре скрипнула, открываясь, дверь и тут же захлопнулась обратно. Гокудера отмер и шагнул к выходу.

Его не отпускала иррациональная тревога, появившаяся где-то на проселочных дорогах. Не в первый раз пожалев, что у него нет интуиции, как у Десятого, — сейчас точно бы знал, ждать проблем, или всего лишь постоянное напряжение сказывается — он с трудом прикурил, закрывая трепыхающийся огонек зажигалки ладонью.

Ветер усиливался, пепел слетал с искрами, и через пару затяжек в пальцах остался только фильтр. Гокудера стянул пальцами воротник пиджака у шеи, переступил с ноги на ногу. Стремительно темнело, по дороге там, чуть выше, уже никто не проезжал. Алек все еще возился в гараже — из-за неплотно прикрытой створки просачивался свет. Когда Гокудера раздумывал, стоит ли пытаться прикурить еще одну сигарету, дверь за его спиной широко распахнулась, и Ямамото едва успел поймать ее до того, как она стукнулась о стену.

— Еще не взял?

— Нет, — Ямамото закрыл дверь, сбежал по ступенькам. — Подумал, может, там посидим, с людьми?

Гокудера отрицательно махнул головой.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Свежо здесь, — поежился Ямамото и, стукнув его по плечу, задержал руку. — Да не переживай ты. Пара дней, и мы дома. Представь, что мы, ну, не знаю... На отдых приехали.

— В такое захолустье? — Гокудера отступил, и ладонь Ямамото соскользнула вниз. — Ладно, дуй уже. Только возьми чего покрепче. 

Гокудера вернулся в свою комнату, вытащил из сумки вещи и быстро переоделся. Покрутил в руках телефон — по-прежнему ни связи, ни интернета — и прилег. Попытался вычислить источник тревоги перебором: проваленное задание по поиску Инноченти вызывало злость, отсутствие связи и возможности переговорить с Десятым, предупредить о задержке — раздражение, эмоции знакомые и понятные, и ничего похожего на то, что так напрягало. Чертов Ямамото все еще не появлялся, наверняка заболтался с местными постояльцами или с хозяйкой; это тоже вызывало много эмоций, но точно не тех, в которых стоило разбираться сейчас, и потому о Ямамото он постарался не думать. Ветер монотонно выл, и наконец начала сказываться усталость. Вытащив из-под себя одеяло, Гокудера завернулся в него и прикрыл глаза. Сон пришел незаметно. Подскочив от громкого стука захлопнувшейся двери, он инстинктивно потянулся за оружием. Свет не горел, на улице лил ливень, хлестал по стенам и крыше.

— Свои, — негромко отозвался от порога Ямамото. — Спи.

И Гокудера снова упал на подушку. Проснулся уже днем — по крайней мере он так решил по своему состоянию — выспавшийся и голодный. В комнате царил полумрак. Ямамото спал, раскинувшись, насколько позволяла узкая кровать. Гокудера завернулся в одеяло, дошел до выключателя, пощелкал им — света не было.

Помявшись у порога, он присел на матрас и закурил, недовольно поморщившись: теперь до конца урагана об улице и свежем воздухе можно забыть, а больше закрытых помещений он ненавидел разве что закрытые помещения без доступа воздуха. Ямамото заворочался, потянулся и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Даже в плотном сумраке было видно его довольную улыбку.

— Доброе утро.

— И вот чему ты рад? — фыркнул Гокудера, невольно улыбаясь в ответ.

— Никуда не спешим, нас никто не ищет.

— Может, и ищут.

— Но мы-то об этом не знаем, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Ямамото.

— Кофе бы, — буркнул Гокудера, затушивая сигарету.

— Спустимся?

— А смысл? Электричества же нет.

— Хозяйка говорила, что у них на такой случай есть горелка: еду разогреть, воду вскипятить.

— Я думал, у них тут генератор имеется.

— Есть, но забарахлил пару дней назад, а починить не успели. Хозяйка жаловалась вчера.

Гокудера хотел было высказать все, что он думает о некоторых, которые треплются с кем-то, пока их с выпивкой ждут, но не стал — кофе и правда хотелось.

Внизу было светлее, чем в их комнате, от горящих на столе свечей. И стояла какая-то напряженная тишина, перебиваемая редкими шепотками, от которой усилилось так и не исчезнувшая до конца тревога. Гокудера напрягся — что, к чертям, могло произойти в этой сраной дыре, ну не ураган же так всех напугал, к нему здесь определенно были готовы: свечи, заколоченные окна, тепло и запах еды — непривычный, мясо и что-то, что никак не получалось опознать. С ним смешивался сладкий, густой запах духов, не сильно подходящий для простенького мотеля.

Навстречу им вышла женщина, невысокая, в юбке ниже колен и рубашке мужского покроя; когда она подошла ближе, стало заметно, что глаза у нее покрасневшие и припухшие.

— Мари, что с вами? 

Ямамото явно успел с ней познакомиться вчера — выходит, хозяйка?

— Ох, ребят, тут такое… Умерла наша постоялица. 

Гокудера сперва расслабился — какое ему дело до незнакомых ему женщин, наверняка старушка какая-нибудь перенервничала из-за урагана. Но тут же ощутил, как напрягся стоявший рядом Ямамото, и тревога снова вернулась. 

— Какая постоялица? — глухим голосом спросил Ямамото.

— Вики, крайняя от лестницы комната на первом этаже. Утром нашли ее на улице, на ступеньках. Похоже, споткнулась и упала. Она три дня здесь — и все три дня пила. Все рвалась уехать, ждала пока Алек машину починит. Вот и... Что ж ее в ночь-то понесло... Вы присаживайтесь, я вас хоть покормлю. Плохая все же из меня хозяйка...

Ямамото потянул его за рукав, присел за стол, деревянный, потемневший от времени и влаги, с толстой восковой свечой посередине и очередной маленькой вазочкой с сухими цветами. Как в каком-то глупом кафе, где пытались создать романтику для влюбленных. 

Хозяйка вернулась, неся в каждой руке по тарелке.

— Бобы с мясом. Кушайте, мальчики. Сейчас еще хлеба принесу. 

Гокудера окинул ее взглядом — определенно моложе, чем ему сперва показалось. Одежда просто какая-то... слишком простенькая, косметики на лице нет, еще и глаза заплаканы. Но спортивная, подтянутая, ее легко было представить на беговой дорожке, а вот с мотелем она сочеталась не очень. Ямамото задумчиво опустил ложку в тарелку, повозил по кругу. Вернувшаяся Мари поставила перед ними еще одну тарелку — с хлебом.

— Почему не ешь? — заволновалась она.

— Ем, — улыбнулся ей Ямамото, выпадая из непривычного нахмуренного состояния.

— А кофе найдется? 

— Ой, да, сейчас сделаю, — снова засуетилась Мари.

Еда хоть и выглядела не особо аппетитной, но на вкус оказалась вполне съедобной, и горячей, что немаловажно. Гокудера, успевший в пару глотков опустошить кружку с кофе — паршивый, но крепкий, уже неплохо, — искоса посматривал на остальные столики. Похоже, многие, если не все, постояльцы не захотели оставаться в номерах, в темноте и одиночестве. 

В углу, откинувшись на спинку, сидел крупный немолодой мужчина. В его родне определенно были то ли азиаты, то ли индейцы, скорее последние — к его лицу просилась корона из перьев и большая трубка, из тех, что показывали в кино. В его поведении было что-то вычурное, немного с перебором — то, как он сидел, задрав подбородок, то, как он подносил к губам маленькую кофейную чашку, обхватив ее ладонью за донышко. Дополнял картину жилет с вышивкой, на который падали длинные, до плеч, распущенные седые волосы.

За соседним с ним столиком сидел молодой парень, ровесник самого Гокудеры, может, даже моложе, волосы подняты гелем, в ушах наушники. Он крутил в руках телефон и тыкал в экран — похоже, искал сеть, — вздыхал и снова настойчиво елозил по нему пальцем. Лицо его казалось смутно знакомым, будто виденное недавно, что странно — он точно не присутствовал ни на одних из переговоров. А настойчивое чувство не покидало, и Гокудера перебирал все дни, проведенные в Америке, но нет, никаких ассоциаций. Ладно, решил он, может, просто похож на кого-то, мельком замеченного в аэропорту или гостинице. Чертыхнувшись на засбоившую память, Гокудера перевел взгляд на следующий столик. Тут сидели сразу двое мужчин средних лет, поразительно похожих при полной внешней непохожести. Один был высок, рыжеват и подтянут, с большими глазами и тяжелым подбородком — такой сестрица называла «мужским». Второй был невысоким и темноволосым, грузным, с маленькими глубоко посаженными глазками и полными щеками. Но жесты их были на удивление схожи, и разговаривали они с одинаковыми интонациями, чуть подаваясь друг к другу. Или братья, или давние друзья, решил Гокудера, из тех, что почти как братья или даже больше. 

Еще один стол занимал мужчина, чем-то напоминавший толстяка с соседнего стола, только волосы его заметно поредели на макушке, и был он, в отличие от вполне приятного на первый взгляд толстяка, отталкивающим: бегающий взгляд и напрочь фальшивое выражение лица. Гокудера поморщился, но тут же отвернулся в сторону: им тут несколько дней торчать, не хватало еще влезть в драку из-за того, что чье-то лицо не понравилось. Хотя, честно говоря, влезть очень хотелось. 

Был еще кто-то, сообразил Гокудера, кто сейчас у него за спиной. Женщина, это ее духи он почувствовал от входа. 

Не самая плохая компания: не занесло сюда случайно никого из тех, с кем успел познакомиться в Америке, что само по себе неплохо, никто не выглядел скандальным или слишком назойливым. Может, стоит прислушаться к Ямамото — немного тишины перед возвращением им не повредит.

Осмотрев всех, он глянул на Ямамото — тот снова насупился и покачивал в руках кружку с кофе, будто собирался погадать на кофейной гуще. 

— Пойдем? — спросил он, отрывая взгляд от кружки.

— Зачем? — вполголоса уточнил Гокудера. — Тут светло и кофе.

Но Ямамото уже вставал, и было в выражении его лица что-то такое, что Гокудера поднялся следом, невзирая на абсолютную глупость предложения.

Ямамото так спешил, что на входе в комнату оступился, толкнув Гокудеру. Ввалившись внутрь, тот едва не упал, Ямамото подхватил его в последний момент. Шарахнувшись в сторону, Гокудера врезался плечом в стену и зашипел:

— Какого хрена? Чего тебе там не сиделось, хочешь тоже голову свернуть как эта, как ее...

— Она не могла выйти, — Ямамото потряс головой. — Я... я ее вчера накачал Пламенем дождя... Она хорошо если бы сейчас проснулась.

— Подожди, что значит «накачал»? — как можно вежливее спросил Гокудера.

Когда Инноченти появился со своим оружием, они все ударились в эксперименты с Пламенем, но достаточно быстро поняли, что ничего похожего на файерболы Занзаса у них не получается, и потому коробочки — их единственный вариант. Но Ямамото, выходит, умел применять свое Пламя и просто так — и ничего никому не сказал. Ну, как минимум ему он не сказал точно.

— То есть от него в больших дозах уснуть можно? А я тогда...

— Нет, — резко перебил его Ямамото. — Ты тогда уснул просто потому что уснул.

— Ты применял его ко мне когда-нибудь? — не успокаивался Гокудера.

— Нет. Ты ведь знаешь о нем, ты его видишь. Ты бы заметил.

— А она — нет. И ты так запросто...

— Да пойми ты, она не в себе была. Ну, я тогда так решил… Ее надо было успокоить, это был идеальный вариант, иначе я бы не стал. 

Гокудере все еще хотелось спросить, на ком и когда тот испытывал действие Пламени, почему не поделился с ним результатами, но он решил оставить это на потом. Сейчас важнее, как и когда Ямамото успел использовать Пламя на этой женщине, про которую ничего ему не сказал, и собирался ли говорить вообще, если бы она не проломила себе голову.

— Рассказывай, — он сел на кровать и закурил.

Ямамото сел на свою, запустил пятерню в волосы, как всегда, когда ему надо было собраться с мыслями.

— Я вчера ее увидел, когда назад уже возвращался. Она выглянула из комнаты, окликнула. Попросила купить выпивку, мол, самой сложно. Я предложил ей отдать ту бутылку, что нес нам, а сам хотел вернуться и купить другую. Она попросила выпить с ней.

Выпить, как же. Его точно больше часа не было, раз Гокудера успел уснуть. Чертов дамский любимец, все кровати в его распоряжении. Да я же ревную его, с удивлением понял Гокудера, я его ревную. 

— Прости, что ты сказал? — спохватился он, поняв, что Ямамото продолжает что-то рассказывать, а он совсем его не слышит.

— Я остался. Не пил, правда. Слушал ее. Она была пьяна, несвязно говорила. Что-то про то, что она давно, двадцать лет назад, сделала плохую вещь, поступила с кем-то очень плохо. И теперь ее преследуют. Я, честно говоря, решил, что она бредит спьяну. Она правда была пьяна. Очень. И очень напугана. 

— Что-то еще она говорила?

Ямамото отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Я решил, что она просто слишком много выпила. Мало ли что люди несут в таком состоянии… Даже не вслушивался особо. Она говорила, говорила, руками размахивала. Ну и зацепила сумочку свою, уронила ее со стола, из нее посыпалось всякое... косметика, блокнот. Права отскочили в мою сторону, я поднял, ей передал. Пока она это все собирала, ее совсем трясти начало. Ну и я зажег Пламя, погладил ее по голове, вроде как сочувствуя. Она вырубилась. Я положил ее на кровать и вышел, — он взглянул потеряно. — Я ей не поверил, понимаешь? Я ей не поверил.

— А теперь внезапно решил, что она говорила правду?

— Она физически не могла встать с кровати. Не знаю, сколько алкоголя у нее в крови было, но пламени хватило бы до обеда как минимум. 

— Думаешь, — Гокудера замялся.

— Думаю, — кивнул Ямамото. — Ее убили. Ей нужна была помощь. Не компания, как я подумал. А я ее оставил одну. Еще и Пламенем накачал, лишил шанса что-то услышать и как-то сопротивляться. 

— Если она была так пьяна, как ты рассказываешь, то сопротивляться она не смогла бы в любом случае. И теперь ты хочешь найти ее убийцу?

— Да. 

— Зачем, Ямамото? Чужой тебе человек умер. Его, может, убили, а может, и нет, может, ты дозировку Пламени не рассчитал, или у нее слабая восприимчивость...

— Ей нужна была помощь, — упрямо повторил Ямамото. — А я ей не помог. 

— Ты не виноват в том, что произошло. 

Ответом ожидаемо была тишина. Ямамото молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону, а Гокудера думал о том, что сейчас ему стоило переживать из-за смерти этой женщины или из-за того, что они застряли здесь, когда нужны Десятому.

А он вместо этого, черт побери, радовался, что Ямамото завернул в комнату к этой даме в попытке помочь, а не из-за желания ее трахнуть. 

— Ладно, — Гокудера говорил скорее себе и для себя, пытаясь остановить свои мысли, которые пошли куда-то совсем не туда. Опять. — Смог бы ты ей помочь или нет, значения уже не имеет. Она мертва. Точка. С этим ничего не сделаешь. Но что-то ты делать собрался, и я никак не пойму, что именно. Что ты там надумал, говори уже.

— Хочу найти того, кто это сделал.

— Око за око, зуб за зуб? Ты же принципиально никого не убиваешь. Неужели дозрел?

— Я не собираюсь его убивать. Я его полиции сдам.

Гокудера расхохотался.

— Ты не в курсе, наверное. В штате Филадельфия, а я так понимаю, это он, нет смертной казни. Так что твоего убийцу ждет не электрический стул, а сколько-то лет тюрьмы. Глядишь, еще освободится досрочно...

— Это не мое дело, — Ямамото напрягся. — Я сделаю для нее то, что смогу. А как этим распорядятся дальше — не важно.

Лицо у него при этом было такое, что Гокудера понял — они никуда отсюда не уедут, пока Ямамото не найдет убийцу, даже если сию минуту тучи рассеются, а земля просохнет.

Чтобы передать его полиции, дева Мария. 

Гокудера хотел сказать, что он по-прежнему недостаточно решителен, но промолчал. В конце концов, это не дело Семьи, да и какой смысл повторять Ямамото еще раз давно ему известное, что он может сказать такого, чего не сказал раньше. Немного поколебавшись, он сказал другое:

— Ну давай его поищем.

Здесь все равно нечем заняться, приготовился оправдываться Гокудера, почему бы не размять мозги.

Ямамото вскинул голову, посмотрел с радостным недоверием.

— Ты мне поможешь?

— Не дождешься, — хмыкнул Гокудера и выбил очередную сигарету из пачки. — Это ты мне поможешь. Я буду руководить поиском, а ты меня во всем слушаться. Договорились? А то наворотишь тут без присмотра.

— Я всегда говорил, что ты замечательный.

Стараясь не обращать внимание на разлившееся в груди тепло, Гокудера затянулся и, выдыхая дым, заговорил деловито:

— Я ставлю на того чувака, что смахивает на индейца. Горячая кровь, несдержанная натура, все дела.

Ямамото улыбнулся расслабленно, как будто с согласием Гокудеры все проблемы исчезли, и он достанет таинственного убийцу, как кролика из шляпы.

— Люблю, когда ты такой. Обдумываешь что-то, прикидываешь. Просчитываешь.

— Прекрати мне так бессовестно льстить.

— Прости, — Ямамото смотрел на него прямо. Может, чуть грустно, но уж точно без капли вины во взгляде. 

Ему всегда нравилось производить впечатление на Ямамото, и это было второй причиной, после скуки. А может, и перед ней.

А еще Ямамото и правда станет легче.

— Если серьезно, то нам надо осторожно вытянуть всю информацию о гостях. Главное — кто когда приехал. Раз она говорила, что убийца ее преследовал, то он и приехал позже нее. Так сразу отсеем часть. Но если честно, — Гокудера усмехнулся, — я и правда ставлю на индейца. Морда у него уж больно подозрительная.

И они оба рассмеялись.

***

Ямамото собирался сказать еще что-то, но Гокудера только досадливо отмахнулся — не сейчас. Ему нужно было действовать, его уже затянула эта незапланированная возможность встряхнуться, поработать головой. Хотелось решить эту загадку быстро, не откладывая.

— Надо у Мари свечи попросить, — сказал Ямамото, когда они спускались по лестнице, подсвечивая себе телефоном.

— Все равно он больше ни на что не годится, — с сожалением ответил Гокудера, но, едва они подошли к освещенному свечами залу, телефон отключил. Ну мало ли, а вдруг и правда скоро связь восстановится.

Он пошел напрямую к небольшой кухоньке, оставив Ямамото в зале, хотя тот явно собрался идти к Мари сам — Гокудера тоже прекрасно умел аккуратно вытягивать информацию, мило улыбаясь, только не часто этим умением пользовался. Но сейчас был как раз подходящий момент. 

Мари готовила — медленно резала большой кочан капусты. Гокудера остановился у входа и невольно засмотрелся. Она, похоже, была не намного старше Бьянки, но, в отличие от сестры, выглядела совсем обычной: с оспинками на лице, негустыми волосами. А вот смотреть на процесс приготовления еды было приятно, размеренные движения Мари успокаивали. Бьянки рядом с едой эффект оказывала ровно противоположный. 

— Ты опять за кофе? — спросила она, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Еще пара минут, я закончу и сварю.

— Не хотел тебя отвлекать.

— Да ну, у меня сейчас и дел особо нет. И все по комнатам разбежались. Я их понимаю, конечно, — Мари прикусила губу, сдерживая подступающие слезы. Втянула шумно воздух через нос. — Ее пришлось положить в ту комнату, которую она снимала. Алек ее нашел — не мог вспомнить, закрыл ли он гаражи, боялся, что ветром двери оторвет. Решил проверить, вышел на улицу. А там…

— Ты ее знала?

— Нет, совсем нет. Она как вселилась, так и не показалась ни разу. Я звала ее поесть, так она мне даже дверь не открыла. Так и разговаривали через закрытую. Даже не знаю, была ли у нее с собой еда или она одним виски питалась. 

— А остальные жильцы постоянные?

Отблески огня от свечи на металле, монотонный стук ножа о разделочную доску, запах специй — все это умиротворяло, и сложно было поверить до конца, что в этом уютном мотеле и правда произошло убийство. Даже думать об этом было странно. Вместо вычислений убийцы хотелось утащить кусок капусты, сжевать его, а потом сидеть еще долго здесь, в тепле. Гокудера с сожалением сунул руки в карманы, постарался сосредоточиться и слушать.

— Почти все, как и вы, случайные. Ураган загнал. Обычно у нас совсем мало людей, впервые столько, что столько комнат занято. Мы вечером перед ураганом неплохо тут посидели, так весело было, суета. А теперь вот...

— Мари, а как думаете, этот тип, который в углу днем сидел — он индеец? Похож, — заговорил Гокудера, пока она опять не начала шмыгать носом. Все же успокаивать женщин он совсем не умел, да никого не умел, если уж быть честным.

— О, — Мари негромко рассмеялась. — Он в первый же день объявил, что индеец. С порога, практически.

Гокудера мысленно вскинул руку вверх в победном жесте. Все же он был прав — горячая кровь, злопамятный, такой мог и двадцать лет помнить обиду. Стереотип, конечно, про индейскую мстительность, но откуда-то же он взялся и наверняка недалек от истины, раз оказался так живуч.

А Мари между тем продолжала:

— Давно это было... лет пять назад уже. Где-то в родне у него и правда были индейцы, наверное. Может, кто-то из прадедов или прабабок. Он даже в кино как-то снялся, в каком-то эпизоде, как раз индейца сыграл. Вот, похоже, его после этого совсем и заклинило. Он же не из какой-то резервации, ничего такого. Раньше жил в Филадельфии, кажется. Потом эта роль и все, теперь строит из себя... Акцент даже изображает.

— Зачем? — на автомате спросил Гокудера, чувствуя, как версия рассыпается. Не стал бы он убивать в том месте, где его знают. Хотя... может, сорвался? Но зато стали понятны и странные жесты, и жилетка, смахивавшая на театральный реквизит — она и была реквизитом. Актер-неудачник.

— А чтобы можно было хамить, делая вид, что не очень хорошо знаешь язык. Он назвал Изабеллу «старушкой», представляете? Вы же видели Изабеллу?

— Нет.

— Странно. Вы последние спустились, по-моему, все были здесь. Ах да! Она же села в угол, спиной ко всем, и свечу погасила. 

Гокудера удивленно вздернул бровь.

— Ну вот такая она, да. Я ее немного побаиваюсь. Она меня дважды гоняла на кухню подогреть мясо. Потом принести ей перец. Потом унести перец. А потом сказала, что моя еда несъедобная гадость. Может она и права, конечно... И вот ей, представь, Гудэхи сказал, — Мари предусмотрительно отложила нож, сжала ладошку, будто держала трубку, взмахнула ей и пробасила: — Эй, старушка, хочешь виски?

Отсмеявшись, Гокудера спросил:

— А его что, правда Гудэхи зовут?

Мари глянула ему через плечо, в зал, и, убедившись, что никого, кроме Ямамото, там нет, покачала отрицательно головой:

— Гарри он. Но он так представляется, а я молчу. Ну, обычно молчу, ты же никому не расскажешь?

Улыбаясь, Гокудера прижал руку к груди:

— Ни за что. А он прямо перед ураганом приехал? — уточнил он.

— О нет. За неделю до. Потом Вики, — Мари вздохнула. — А потом остальные, один за одним, — ураган приближался.

А значит, Гарри-Гудэхи никак не мог быть тем, от кого убегала убитая. Гокудера невольно нахмурился. Вот так и бывает, если как следует не продумаешь возможные варианты. Он даже не знал, что у Мари еще нужно спросить, а неизвестно, удастся ли с ней поговорить снова, вот так — наедине, не привлекая внимания.

— А ваш друг... он китаец? 

— Японец, — ответил Гокудера, заметив легкую паузу перед словом «друг», и снова подумал о том, а был ли двухместный номер последним. — Мы оба из Японии.

Он предпочитал говорить так всем случайным знакомым. Лучше уж шутки про блондина-азиата, чем про мафию, — а про нее начинали шутить сразу, едва услышав про Италию, даже если не упоминать Сицилию, Гокудера проверял. 

Скрипнула, отворяясь, незаметная в полутьме дверь. Он невольно напрягся, хотя Мари на звук не среагировала. Из темноты вынырнул Алек, и Гокудера вновь расслабился: значит, тут вход в их комнаты, логично — должно же у хозяев быть личное пространство. Алек кивнул Гокудере, обнял Мари, шутливо чмокнул в макушку.

— Ну как, связалась с Биллом?

— Да. Но ему не до нас сейчас. Там дамбу прорвало. А у нас всего лишь несчастный случай, — она обиженно поджала губы. — Да и ураган нас считай стороной обошел, так, краешком цепляет, дует, но не сдувает, мы худшего ожидали.

— С кем-то по такой погоде можно связаться? — удивился Гокудера. — У меня мобильник ничего не ловит.

Мари указала на небольшую рацию.

— Билл полицейский. У нас с ним постоянная связь. Мы все же на отшибе живем, мало ли что.

— Просто он к Мари неровно дышит, — то ли шутя, то ли всерьез прокомментировал Алек, стащил из чашки кусок капусты и, жуя, пошел в зал. 

Выходит, полиция появится здесь не скоро и нужно обязательно успеть вычислить убийцу до того, как закончится ураган, — у Гокудеры не было никакой возможности удерживать людей в отеле после.

Спрашивать было больше не о чем. Осталось только напомнить Мари про кофе, присесть за столик к Ямамото и с независимым видом смотреть по сторонам. Отказываться от удобной идеи с мстителем-индейцем Гокудере не хотелось, но пока полученная информация ее, увы, не подтверждала, нужно было строить другие версии.

Постепенно начали сходиться постояльцы — заскучали, видимо, без телефонов и телевизоров, потянулись к живому общению. Первым вернулся липовый индеец, за ним, о чем-то вполголоса споря, двое мужчин, что днем сидели вместе. Потом тот, с неприятным лицом. Сейчас Гокудера рассмотрел его чуть лучше и обнаружил, что у него еще и сломанный, сбитый в сторону нос, похоже, кого-то эта морда все же достала. Последним зашел молодой парень. Рассеянным взглядом окинул всех и снова уткнулся в телефон. Интересно, куда он будет смотреть, когда телефон разрядится. 

Гокудера исподтишка посматривал на каждого, но увы, вели они все себя совершенно естественно. 

Мари принесла им кофе, предупредила, что скоро ужин. Гокудера кивнул рассеянно и продолжил мысленно примерять на каждого из сидевших за столами роль убийцы, по-прежнему безрезультатно. 

Вскоре Мари начала выносить тарелки с едой. Как и днем, не особо аппетитно выглядящей, да и на вкус странное месиво оставляло желать лучшего, но Гокудера этого бы в жизни Мари не сказал. Во-первых, до ядовитой еды Бьянки ее стряпня по вредности точно не дотягивала, а во-вторых, Мари была очень славной, и она так искренне старалась всем угодить, что признаться ей в том, что еда ее слабо съедобна, даже у Гокудеры не хватало наглости. 

Ну а в-третьих, можно подумать, был какой-то выбор.

А вот Изабелла так и не появилась. Может, у нее была какая-то еда с собой? Или ждала, пока уйдет в комнату наглец, назвавший ее «старушкой», кто их поймет, этих женщин. Когда этот, с неприятным лицом, попросил у Мари виски, Гокудера решил, что можно уже подниматься в номер. Он поймал взгляд терпеливо изучающего стены Ямамото, указал подбородком на выход.

В комнате он первым делом зажег свечу и достал из сумки резинку, перехватил отросшие волосы в хвостик, чтобы не мешали. Надел очки. Постучал тупой стороной карандаша по блокноту, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.

Индейца стоит сместить с первого места в списке подозреваемых на последнее — он единственный, кто приехал раньше убитой. Солидный повод, чтобы вообще вычеркнуть его, но Гокудера этого не сделал — из чистого упрямства.

В конец списка можно отодвинуть и парня — слишком молод, в то время, о котором говорила покойная, ему было от силы года два. Может, конечно, оказаться наемником, но только если уж совсем начинающим, на киллера топ-класса пацан не тянул. 

Есть еще Изабелла, которую он не рассмотрел днем и которая так и не спустилась на ужин. 

— Ямамото, а ты не видел Изабеллу?

— Да, вчера вечером. Даже поговорить немного успел, — кивнул Ямамото. — Она такая...

Он замялся, подбирая слова.

— Представь, что юки-онна отошла от дел, завела семью, постарела.

Гокудера задумчиво почесал переносицу, пытаясь представить то, что описал Ямамото.

— Такая с прямой спиной, волосы черные с проседью, бледная и глаза большие? Пожилая, плавные движения, смотрит сверху вниз. Еще и одета наверняка в белое.

Ямамото кивнул, соглашаясь с описанием.

— Чертов романтик. У меня в детстве гувернантка точно так выглядела. Юки-онна, подумать только, — буркнул Гокудера, но быстро и, как он надеялся, незаметно, нащупал через свитер талисман на шнурке, сжал на пару секунд. Хуже уж точно не будет.

Пожилая женщина, которая тащит труп к выходу, — сомнительная картина. Пожалуй, ее можно исключить.

Кто тогда остается?

Неприятный мужик с переломанным носом и те двое, что все время ходят вместе. Взамен одного человека, подозреваемого несколько часов назад, он получил к ночи как минимум троих. Не самый удачный обмен, Гокудера предпочел бы, чтобы вышло наоборот, но увы.

С другой стороны, трое — это не так и много, для начала стоит просто поговорить с ними по одному. Жаль, что нельзя их просто оглушить, затащить в комнату, привязать к стулу и приставить пистолет ко лбу. Убийца бы быстро нашелся.

А если бы с ними здесь оказался Десятый со своей интуицией, то можно было бы обойтись и без пистолета. А еще бы сюда Хибари с его доступом ко всем полицейским базам... Да и остальным Хранителям занятие бы нашлось.

Отличное бы вышло детективное агентство «Вонгола». 

Гокудера, не сдержавшись, негромко рассмеялся.

Ямамото подошел к нему, как будто ждал сигнала, присел на корточки у кровати. Положил руки ему на колени.

— Слушай, ты отвлекаешь, — буркнул Гокудера. — Я думаю. Между прочим, над тем, во что ты меня втянул.

— Я думал, у нас теперь все будет иначе… А ты опять от меня бегаешь.

Гокудера поднял очки на лоб, сдавил пальцами переносицу. Похоже, разговора не избежать. И почему некоторым надо все усложнять?

— С чего вдруг? Из-за того, что я уснул у тебя после секса? Учитывая, как ты Пламя, оказывается, применяешь, когда надо и нет.

— Сам придумал, сам поверил. 

Ямамото помолчал, глядя на него исподлобья.

— А с Якико твоя сонливость никак не связана? И то, что тебе вдруг понравилось сидеть с ноутом в Такедзуши?

Гокудера дернулся, как от удара.

— Ну знаешь!

— Ты бы определился, — голос у Ямамото был непривычно глухой. — А то, как только я пытаюсь строить свою жизнь без тебя, ты тут как тут. И отпустить меня не хочешь, и нормальных отношений тебе не нужно. Мне надоело быть удобным, Хаято. 

Плавно поднявшись, он в пару шагов пересек комнату и вышел за дверь, аккуратно ее за собой прикрыв, — хотя Гокудера ожидал, что он ей хлопнет.

Гокудера дернулся было за ним, а потом передумал: куда он уйдет-то с ураганом на улице. И к кому, — добавил ехидный внутренний голос.

Вытряхнув из пачки сигарету, он прикурил и затянулся глубоко. Досчитал до десяти, пытаясь успокоиться и не швырнуть в дверь первым, что подвернется под руку, медленно выдохнул, сложив губы трубочкой, пытаясь представить, что проблемы уходят вместе с дымом.

Так себе медитация, если быть честным.

Связь с Ямамото перестала быть удобной в ту минуту, когда он впервые назвал происходящее между ними «отношениями». 

Это еще полбеды. Хуже стало, когда Гокудера понял, что и сам влип во все это достаточно основательно. Ямамото, как ни крути, прав — отпустить его Гокудера не мог. 

Но он не был готов к чему-то серьезному. К обещаниям всю жизнь быть вместе, прочей ерунде, ну честное слово, какие серьезные отношения могут быть в двадцать с небольшим?

Ему было страшно к кому-то привязываться, если быть до конца честным. 

Сестричка, будь она неладна, посоветовала Гокудере сходить к психотерапевту, когда однажды он вывалил ей на голову эти мысли. Наверняка, кстати, что-то подмешала в виски, не могло его так унести от бутылки, чтобы на откровенность потянуло. Хотя настроение у него в тот день, надо признаться, было препоганое.

Да кой черт ему психотерапевт, скажите на милость. Бьянки глупой не назовешь, но в некоторых вопросах она дура дурой, любовь — это прекрасно, Хаято. А он просто привык быть свободным, но почему-то, по убеждению Бьянки, психотерапевт был нужен ему, а не ей с ее помешательством на Реборне. 

Он затушил сигарету, зло вмяв ее в пепельницу. И Ямамото он пытался все это объяснить, нет, правда пытался, но куда там. И наверное, действительно честнее было бы разбежаться, оставить его строить серьезные отношения, раз уж ему так хочется, да только и уйти от него не получалось.

«Собака на сене», Лопе де Вега. 

Ямамото не появлялся. Куда можно удрать в мотеле, когда на улице ураган? Но вот нашел же место, выходит. Скорее всего, в баре, может, с Мари болтает или с кем еще. 

Гокудера накинул куртку и, прихватив свечу, пошел вниз. Толку от того, что он сидел в комнате один, если думать получалось только о Ямамото.

Уже поворачивая к залу, он краем глаза заметил в темном коридоре что-то белое. Помялся мгновение, но все же повернул туда. 

Ямамото оказался удивительно точен в своем странном описании — Изабелла и правда выглядела слегка… потусторонне, иначе и не скажешь, особенно сейчас, в темноте, освещенная лишь слабым светом свечи.

— Воет, — она зябко повела плечами, помолчала, всматриваясь в заколоченное окно, будто что-то могла там увидеть. — Как дух неупокоенный.

Ветер за окном шумел, колотился в фанеру. 

— Ее ведь убили?

— Почему вы меня об этом спрашиваете? — помолчав, вопросом на вопрос ответил Гокудера.

— Значит, я не ошиблась. Странная она была... хотя я ее почти и не видела.

— Вы с ней общались?

— Нет. Но человек, который несколько дней не выходит из комнаты, только иногда подглядывает из-за двери, вряд ли может называться иначе.

Постояв немного и поняв, что продолжения не последует, Гокудера развернулся и пошел искать Ямамото.

Не ошибся, как выяснилось, в первоначальном предположении. Ямамото сидел за столиком, правда, больше никого в зале не было, даже Мари.

Гокудера присел напротив.

— Ты заночевать здесь собрался? Слушай, ну не дури, а? Пойдем.

Ямамото молча поднялся и пошел, не оглядываясь.

У лестницы Гокудера чуть притормозил, глянул в коридор, ожидая снова увидеть Изабеллу, но там уже никого не было. 

Ямамото так и не проронил ни слова. Разделся, лег в свою кровать и вскоре ровно задышал, притворяясь спящим. А может, и правда уснул, Гокудера так и не научился различать, когда он притворяется, а когда нет, потому что возможности научиться особо и не было.

Сам он еще долго лежал, слушая барабанную дробь капель по фанере, перебирал обереги, невольно вспоминая, как когда-то их с интересом рассматривал Ямамото. Они с ним валялись на диване в съемной квартире Гокудеры, разморенные, расслабленные, надо было бы дойти до душа, но было мучительно лень.

— А зачем ты их все носишь? Мне кажется, одного-двух хватило бы. Это должен быть очень неудачный день, чтобы они все тебе пригодились. Не злись, — он улыбнулся так, как только он умел, светло и беззлобно, ткнулся мягко губами в висок.

И Гокудера, вместо того, чтобы послать его, начал объяснять:

— Я привык, что они все со мной. Когда-то это было единственным, что я мог назвать своим… Тебе не понять, ты был домашним ребенком. Мне это даже по-своему нравилось: свобода, и все свое всегда при себе. Ничего лишнего. Мои вещи сами ко мне приходили. На удачу. 

Ямамото приподнял цепочку, на которой висел маленький толстопузый божок.

— Этот... меня кинул один заказчик. Я ему пару бомб сделал, а денег так и не получил. Тогда я сделал третью и кинул ему в офис. Пусть скажет спасибо, что ночью, когда там пусто было. Взрывом наружу выкинуло обломки, стулья сломанные, книги, хлам какой-то. А божка — прямо к моим ногам. Я, еще когда договаривались про бомбы, его на столе увидел, он мне сразу приглянулся. Так что просто поднял его и решил, что мы с заказчиком в расчете.

— А это? — Ямамото с любопытством поднял очередной талисман. — Похоже на часть какого-то украшения. Старого.

— Монета это, старинная. Их такими и делали, с дыркой.

— А она откуда?

Гокудера нашел ее на пляже, после разговора с Девятым. Хотя точнее будет сказать — она нашлась сама, как и прочие его амулеты. Он сидел на пляже, смотрел на воду, запустив руки в мокрую гальку, которую шевелила набегающая волна, и монета сама ткнулась ему в ладонь. Гокудера как раз обдумывал предложение Девятого, слишком странное, да и лицо у него было до приторности доброжелательное, Гокудера таких сладких улыбчивых дедков обходил стороной, но в разговоре прозвучало «Япония», и он обещал подумать: посмотреть на родину матери очень хотелось. Монетка, оставшаяся в ладони после отбежавшей волны, решила все.

— Нашел, — сказал, помолчав, Гокудера. — Мой самый счастливый талисман.

Сейчас, чувствуя себя вконец запутавшимся, он хотел одного — чтобы все как-то наладилось, и сам не мог до конца объяснить, какой именно исход его устроит и как именно ставшие сложными отношения вновь станут простыми. Оставалось надеяться только на удачу.

Подходящего для этого случая талисмана у него не было, потому он обхватил тот, самый счастливый, и так и заснул, сжимая его в руке.

***

Проснувшись, Гокудера нащупал на столе пачку сигарет, прикурил, глубоко затянулся, чувствуя, как от дыма легко закружилась голова, и только после этого рискнул глянуть в сторону кровати Ямамото. Тот не спал — сейчас абсолютно точно. Просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, закинув руки за голову.

Затевать заново вчерашний разговор Гокудера хотел меньше всего и потому решил сделать вид, что никакой ссоры и не было. Иногда такой финт срабатывал.

— Это абсолютно точно не индеец.

Ямамото покосился на него, и Гокудера, вдохновленный хоть какой-то реакцией на свои слова, продолжил:

— Этот Гарри-Гудэхи не мог за ней гнаться, он приехал сюда на несколько дней раньше нее.

— Его так и зовут? — удивленно переспросил Ямамото, повернувшись к нему.

— Вообще он Гарри, но все зовут его Гудэхи. И ты тоже, если надумаешь с ним поговорить.

Ямамото рассмеялся, сел на кровати:

— Учту. И кто у тебя теперь на подозрении?

— Тип со сломанным носом.

— Дай угадаю, — Ямамото улыбнулся едва заметно, краешками губ. — Потому что он тебе не нравится? 

— Нет! То есть да, он мне не нравится, но дело не в этом. У меня на подозрении не только он. Еще те двое, которые вечно ходят вместе. Подходят по возрасту, приехали позже нее, физически способны дотащить труп до двери и сделать это быстро.

— Звучит логично, — согласился Ямамото, подумав. Улыбка с его лица не ушла, и Гокудера решил, что стоит попробовать помириться окончательно.

— Вообще мне стоило бы тебя поблагодарить, за то что ты мне подкинул эту задачку. Иначе тут нечем было бы заняться. Ну почти нечем, — поправил себя он. Затушил сигарету, решительно сделал шаг к кровати Ямамото, присел у его ног на корточки. Ямамото потянулся к нему, провел губами легко, почти не касаясь, по скуле, тронул мочку уха.

— Не все же время тебе искать убийцу, — шепнул он.

Гокудера согласно промычал и прикрыл глаза — уши всегда были его слабым местом, пока Ямамото шептал ему — что угодно, — Гокудера был согласен на все.

— Тебе ведь надо для начала попить кофе.

Гокудера бездумно кивнул.

— Тогда идем.

Ямамото поднялся.

— Куда? — оторопело спросил Гокудера.

— Кофе пить, конечно.

Гокудера ошарашенно посмотрел на закрывшуюся за Ямамото дверь и расхохотался. Схватил со стула джинсовую куртку и пошел следом.

Обед они явно пропустили — когда спустились, занят оказался только один столик. За ним с бутылкой виски сидел кривоносый. Мари выглянула из кухни, улыбнулась им. Выглядела она лучше, чем вчера, и Гокудера искренне улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Кофе? Припозднились вы, ребят, но сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Вскоре Гокудера уже пил свой кофе, а Ямамото с довольным видом жевал сэндвич с колбасой и сыром. Лицо у него было такое умиротворенное, что злиться никак не получалось. Да и учитывая, как закончился вчерашний вечер, он еще вел себя вполне нормально.

Гокудера не обольщался — разговор не закончен и не забыт, Ямамото взял паузу, не в первый раз такое за последние месяцы. 

Кривоносый так и сидел за своим столом, цедил виски из стакана и уходить не спешил. До ужина тут проторчит, — с глухим раздражением решил Гокудера. Впрочем, этим можно и воспользоваться.

— Доел?

Ямамото кивнул и засунул в рот последний кусок булочки. 

— Тогда пошли. Займемся делами, — уточнил Гокудера и усмехнулся: — Раз уж чем-нибудь другим мне заняться не дали.

Мужик и в самом деле был неприятный, и, если бы не расследование, Гокудера в жизни не стал бы с ним общаться.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он своей самой искренней улыбкой, которую использовал в беседах с мэрами, — не против, если присоединимся?

— Нет, только рад буду. Джим, — представился кривоносый и заулыбался. — Тут чертовски скучно. Может партию в покер, а, ребят? По мелочишке. У меня и колода с собой.

Крапленые наверняка, — решил Гокудера и кивнул:

— Почему нет?

— Вот и отлично. А то за эти дни так и не согласился никто.

Что не удивительно с твоей-то рожей, — мысленно прокомментировал Гокудера, продолжая улыбаться.

Ямамото отошел на минуту и вернулся с двумя стаканами, поставил их на стол. Улыбка Джима на секунду стала менее сияющей, но потом он все же плеснул им понемногу.

— Угораздило застрять в таком месте, да? Из всех развлечений — дама, да и та того.

— А ты с ней был знаком?

Джим тасовал колоду привычными движениями, раздал карты. Гокудера глянул в свои мельком, лицо Джима его интересовало больше.

— Ну как «знаком», — он с сомнением пожал плечами. — Занес ей разок виски, она попросила купить. Она ничего так... была.

Он поиграл бровями, от чего его и так неприятное лицо приобрело уж вовсе мерзкий вид.

— Посидел с ней. То-се. 

Ямамото рядом ощутимо напрягся, и Гокудера поспешил продолжить:

— Она рассказывала что-нибудь о себе?

— Нет. Сказала только, что случайно здесь оказалась, хочет переждать ураган. Спросил, откуда она и куда, — посмеялась и не ответила.

Гокудера невольно почувствовал симпатию к погибшей, — выходит, он ей тоже не понравился, с ним она не откровенничала.

— А потом она уснула, прикинь. Я ей рассказываю про Вегас, поворачиваюсь — спит. Голова на столе. Ну что делать. Я ушел. Она на следующий день пару раз выглядывала из-за двери. Звала меня, когда я мимо проходил. Так я сделал вид, что не услышал. 

Надо проверить, кто видел, как он входил или выходил от нее. Если свидетели найдутся, то его можно будет вычеркнуть из списка. Своего убийцу Вики знала и уж точно не стала бы распивать с ним виски. 

— Флеш, — гордо объявил Джим, и Гокудера без сожаления бросил свои карты к колоде и подвинул ему монеты:

— Не везет мне сегодня.

Ямамото также молча присоединил к ним свои. 

— Попробуешь отыграться?

Может, удастся заодно и с двумя оставшимися заодно поболтать?

— Давай, — кивнул Гокудера. — Может, еще ребят позовем? Вместе веселее. Я видел вчера тут молодого одного. И еще двое за тем столиком.

— Да я предлагал им уже, — отмахнулся Джим. — Пацан сказал, что не играет. А те так вдвоем и сидят, ни с кем не разговаривают. А друг твой чего молчит?

— Язык знает плохо, — почти не соврал Гокудера. — А ты чем по жизни занимаешься?

— Да так, — неопределенно протянул Джим. — Немного то, немного это, немного там, немного тут...

Гокудера совершенно не удивился каре у Джима и отказался от еще одной партии.

— Не мой день. 

— Может, завтра? — с надеждой посмотрел на него тот.

Да ни за что на свете.

— Все возможно, — согласился Гокудера. 

Джим так никуда и не уходил. Наверняка решил, что раз удалось развести на игру их, то и еще кого-то сегодня уломает. 

Больше никто не спускался, Мари негромко разговаривала на кухне с Алеком, и Гокудера не решился лезть к ней сейчас с вопросами. 

Джим на убийцу не тянул. Да никто из постояльцев не тянул, уж профессионала он бы опознал, убийство было местью за что-то в далеком прошлом Вики, и мстил убийца сам, не доверив чужим рукам.

Что же она сделала, хотелось бы знать? Убила? Может даже случайно, непреднамеренно. Например, сбила ребенка. 

Или обокрала кого-то. Много вариантов, на самом деле. Но что бы она ни сделала, ей этого не простили. 

Гокудера присел за столик, прикурил от свечи. Ямамото, взглянув на него, ушел и вернулся с кружкой кофе. Гокудера признательно ему кивнул, не выпадая из своего задумчивого состояния.

Что она могла сделать Гарри-Гудэхи? Испортить ему начавшуюся кинокарьеру, например. Обвинение в харрасменте — и восходящая звезда гаснет, не успев зажечься. Жизнь летит под откос — ну, в его представлении точно летит, учитывая, как его на этой теме заклинило. 

Джим. Кража? Этот за деньги удавится и сам прибьет кого угодно. 

Двое, с которыми Гокудера так и не успел познакомиться. Вот тут пока глухо, надо срочно исправляться и заняться ими.

Если представлять, что там у кого могло случиться давным-давно, то любому можно придумать мотив. Даже пацану — да, она не могла сделать то самое плохое именно ему, но могла ведь его родителям. И где-то он его все же видел, где-то... 

А уж Изабелле и вовсе можно нарисовать любое прошлое, вон Ямамото ее сходу в юки-онна записал. Да, физически она слабее мужчин, но кто знает, что она может в порыве ярости.

Хотя тут про порыв говорить не стоит — человек ждал годы. 

Что бы ни произошло, случилось это в далеком прошлом, вот что Гокудеру смущало. Вики говорила про события двадцатилетней давности. Неужели ей удавалось скрываться двадцать лет? Или она по какой-то причине была недоступна своему убийце? Находилась за границей, например? И потом вернулась, чтобы бежать, бред. 

Уж скорее недоступен был убийца. Вполне возможно, отбывал срок. А потом он вышел, и Вики, опасаясь за свою жизнь, пустилась в бега. Вот это звучит более реалистично.

Проблема в том, что проверить свои выкладки Гокудера никак не мог — ни связи с внешним миром, ни хоть каких-то полномочий для получения информации, даже нет привычной возможности вытрясти нужные данные угрозой или силой.

Если он и в самом деле найдет убийцу, это будет гребанным чудом.

Впрочем, кроме разговоров с постояльцами, можно было использовать еще одно средство добычи сведений.

Обыскать комнату Вики.

Он не рассчитывал найти там записку с именем убийцы, но может быть хоть что-то, что подаст идею или сократит список подозреваемых — пока Гокудера только тасовал в нем мысленно людей, перемещая сверху вниз и снизу вверх. Впрочем, не исключено, что его опередили — убийца мог обыскать комнату до того, как труп нашли. Но тут уже, как говорит Ямамото, не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. 

Джим махнул им на прощанье и налил себе еще виски. В бутылке оставалась еще половина, скорее всего, он не встанет из-за стола, пока ее не прикончит. Но вот любой из остальных жильцов мог выйти из своей комнаты в любой момент.

Гокудера остановился у лестницы, знаком показал Ямамото потушить свечу и встать в стороне, сунул ему куртку — только мешать будет. Шепнул:

— Дашь знать, если кто пойдет в коридор.

Если поймают, будет неприятно, но не критично, можно отболтаться, списать на нездоровое любопытство. Ну вот не видел никогда трупа, полез смотреть, уж простите.

Это, конечно, если дверь будет не заперта. Взлом оправдать желанием посмотреть будет сложнее.

Ямамото глянул удивленно, но кивнул, не стал вдаваться в подробности, задул свечу и шагнул в сторону, пропал в темноте. Гокудера постоял на месте, пока глаза не привыкли к полумраку. Все же темнота не была абсолютной: да, закрытые окна, затянутое тучами небо на улице, так что даже сквозь щели между стенами и неплотно прилегавшей фанерой почти не проникал свет, но рассмотреть окружающее можно. 

Гокудера дошел до комнаты, то и дело касаясь стены, чтобы сориентироваться. Потянул вверх ворот свитера, прикрыл нос. До конца от запаха это не спасет, но хоть немного лучше будет. Плавно повернул ручку, толкнул дверь — не заперто. Осторожно шагнул внутрь, медленно закрыл дверь, надеясь, что она не заскрипит. В шуме дождя с улицы этот звук вряд ли можно было заметить, но мало ли. Постоял у порога, прислушиваясь, — точно ли он здесь один, а вдруг убийца именно сейчас решил обыскать комнату, бывают в жизни и более идиотские совпадения. Придержав свитер на лице, вытащил свободной рукой из кармана телефон, посветил им. В комнате, кроме него, никого не было. Никого живого, если быть точным.

Покойница лежала на кровати. Сложно было сказать, какое впечатление она производила при жизни: смерть заострила черты лица и расслабила мышцы. Рыжие волосы, стрижка каре. Нос с горбинкой. Тонкие губы. Косметика — все же пыталась следить за собой, несмотря на панику и убийцу, идущего за ней по пятам. Белая кофта в синий горошек, нелепо задравшаяся юбка, открывшая острые коленки, чулки в крупную сетку.

Рана на виске. Чем-то он ее ударил, вполне возможно, что на улице — на кровати брызг крови не было. Гокудера открыл шкаф — пусто. И в ящиках стола тоже. На стуле небрежной кучей лежали вещи, у стула — открытый чемодан. Вещей немного, Гокудера торопливо встряхнул каждую, проверил карманы — ничего. Под столом стояли бутылки, почти скрытые пакетами из-под чипсов. Мари не упоминала, чтобы Вики покупала еду, значит, или привезла с собой, или попросила кого-то купить, как поступала с виски. Скорее привезла, — решил он, виски она просила купить двоих, если Джим не соврал, а про еду не упоминала. Посветив телефоном под кровать, Гокудера увидел сумочку и, поморщившись, полез за ней. Перевернул ее над столом: ручка, косметичка со всякой бабской ерундой, блокнот с рыжей пушистой кошкой на обложке. Проверил на всякий случай, пошарив рукой, — нет, больше ничего. Он полистал блокнот, сунул в карман, — может, что-то найдется — и заторопился к выходу. 

Замер, прислушиваясь, у двери, аккуратно открыл ее, боком выскользнул в коридор. Постоял у стены, стянув свитер с лица и хватая ртом воздух, — только сейчас понял, что в комнате старался не дышать. Мерзкий запах чувствовался и здесь, вещи успели им пропитаться, надо их выкинуть, даже если запах выветрится, Гокудере будет казаться, что он там. 

Все же редко ему приходилось видеть трупы, пролежавшие пару дней. Мертвых он видел много, но тех, которые еще пару минут назад были живы, а в отношении вот таких покойников он чувствовал себя обычным обывателем — его мутило и хотелось отойти подальше.

Только сейчас он до конца прочувствовал, что в мотеле действительно произошло убийство. Странно, но до этого он относился ко всему как к задаче, такой же условной, как в учебнике по математике: некие А и Б встретились в отеле, А убил Б, найдите А, учитывая, что вам про него нихера не известно. Пока не увидел Вики — женщину в дурацких чулках в сетку, носившую в сумке блокнот с рыжим котом. 

Ямамото ждал его у лестницы. Молча протянул свечу, и Гокудера зажег ее своей зажигалкой, прищурившись, — свет неприятно резанул по глазам. Они посмотрели друг на друга и молча пошли по лестнице.

В комнате Гокудера присел на кровать, полистал блокнот, не вчитываясь. С тем, что нашел, он разберется потом, для начала выяснить бы судьбу того, чего в комнате не обнаружил.

— Ямамото, я правильно помню, ты говорил, когда она сумочку перевернула, к твоим ногам выпали права. Да?

— Да. 

— Их в комнате нет.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Сдается, убийца не хотел, чтобы мы их нашли. И я думаю, может быть только одна причина. Наша Вики вовсе не Вики.

Чертов запах раздражал. Гокудера не был до конца уверен, что ему не чудится: вряд ли настолько сильно воняло в комнате, его вещи не успели бы пропитаться за пару минут, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он стянул с себя свитер, кинул его на пол. Вытащил из-под кровати чемодан — что-то из сувенирного барахла, которое он брал для Бьянки, было завернуто в пакет, а не в бумагу с бантиками. Вытряхнув все из него, сунул туда свитер, задумался — а куда его выкинуть?.. И щелкнул пальцами.

— Слушай, если бы тебе, предположим, надо было сейчас избавиться от вещи, куда бы ты ее дел?

Он обернулся и наткнулся на тяжелый изучающий взгляд, на который тело всегда отзывалось вполне однозначно. Тряхнул головой — чертов запах, что ж так не вовремя на нем заклинило, откашлялся:

— Посвети мне.

Вода из крана текла слабо, слегка теплая. Гокудера, склонившись над раковиной, с остервенением тер пальцы, шею, пока запах дешевого мыла с яблочной отдушкой не вытеснил тот, сладковатый, который он принес на себе из комнаты убитой. Или казалось, что принес, для него сейчас это было равнозначно.

— Я псих, я в курсе, — криво усмехнулся он, принимая от Ямамото полотенце.

— Я привык, — пожал плечами тот и подпер спиной дверной косяк. Он успел успокоиться, жадное возбуждение ушло из его глаз. Гокудера усердно вытер полотенцем голову, встряхнул волосами. Втянул поглубже воздух — зеленые яблоки, неискоренимый табачный дым, которым слегка отдавали все его вещи, туалетная вода, его и Ямамото, они давно пользовались одной маркой. Ничего лишнего.

Он вернулся в комнату, натянул футболку и вернулся к начатому:

— Так куда дел бы то, от чего хочешь избавиться?

Ямамото задумался.

— Ты о правах? Жечь — сомнительно, это пластик, вонь могут почуять соседи, лишние вопросы. Измельчить? Даже если найти чем — а вдруг увидит хозяйка, когда будет после отъезда мусор убирать. Пожалуй...

— Оставил бы пока при себе, — закончил за него Гокудера. — Надежнее.

Прекрасный вариант вычислить убийцу — найти у него вещь, принадлежавшую Вики, которая не-Вики. Как раз в этом плане ему было проще, чем полицейским, не нужно было получать ордер на обыск. Но если поймают в чужом номере... тут уже на любопытство не спишешь, тут как бы его самого копам не сдали, а это абсолютно точно лишнее. С сожалением вздохнув, Гокудера снова взялся за блокнот и карандаш. 

— Ладно, идею порыться в чужих вещах оставим на крайний случай. Самый крайний, — уточнил он. — Что мы имеем? Наш убийца заходит в незапертый номер...

Ямамото шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Эй, ты чего?

Гокудера метнулся к нему, присел, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Ты не причем здесь. Такеши, послушай, — он положил руки ему на плечи, склонил голову набок, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза. — Человек ждал двадцать лет. Уж точно приготовился за столько-то времени. Думаю, отмычка у него с собой была, закрытая дверь его бы не остановила. И потом, это же не первый раз она спала с открытой дверью. Джим тоже ее оставлял спящей. Просто... Не знаю. Звезды так сошлись.

Ямамото неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Ты не причем, — настойчиво повторил Гокудера. — В ее смерти нет твоей вины. Виноват тот, кто ее убил. 

Дождавшись неуверенного кивка, он чуть встряхнул Ямамото за плечи и вернулся на свою кровать.

— Так. Значит, наш убийца, — Гокудера старательно подбирал слова, чтобы снова не задеть Ямамото, пропуская куски истории, — забрал с собой ее права. По какой-то причине он не хочет, чтобы их нашли и ее опознали.

— Да, ты говорил. В правах ее настоящее имя.

— Да. И имя это связано с убийцей. Оно каким-то образом может на него указать. Ну, убийца так считает. Он может оказаться под подозрением. Значит, они были связаны в прошлом. Выходит, версию с наемным убийцей можно откинуть окончательно. Не то чтобы я в нее верил до того... И сами права подтверждают еще одну догадку — она не бегала все двадцать лет от него. Права примерно раз в пять лет меняют, значит, несколько лет назад она вполне спокойно жила на одном месте.

Гокудера взял в руки блокнот с рыжей кошкой на обложке, но до того, как открыл его, вспомнил еще одну недостающую вещь.

— Деньги. Я не увидел там денег. Ни карт, ни налички.

— Мелочь какая-то на столе лежала, — вспомнил Ямамото.

— Ну да, мелочь. А она годами переезжает с места на место, тут не мелочь нужна. Черт, может, я тут ищу убийцу из прошлого, а это банальное ограбление? 

Гокудера сердито пожевал губу, открыл блокнот. На первой странице календарь, год две тысячи восьмой, одна дата обведена красным — двадцать пятое августа. Может, конечно, день рождения подруги, а может, та самая, после которой Вики-не-Вики ударилась в бега. На остальных страницах номера телефонов, которые проверить сейчас возможности нет. Никаких записок-заметок, никаких подсказок, увы. Разочарованно вздохнув, он отложил блокнот в сторону. А ведь его надо еще как-то вернуть обратно, может, полиция по нему нароет что-то. Может, открыть дверь и быстро его кинуть на пол, — малодушно подумал он и снова вернулся к мыслям об убийце.

— Итак, что мы имеем... Да практически ничерта. Преступник раньше был с Вики знаком. Он — возможно — сидел в тюрьме и несколько лет назад освободился, предположительно двадцать пятого августа две тысячи восьмого. Вики знала дату его освобождения и кинулась в бега, но преступник ее догнал. Вот собственно и все... Начинаю проникаться уважением к копам. Как они с такими делами справляются?

— У тебя нет тех возможностей, что есть у них, — рассудительно заметил Ямамото. — Если бы ты был полицейским, ты бы такие дела на раз решал.

— Ни за что бы не стал полицейским.

— Ну значит, частным сыщиком. Представь, — воодушевленно продолжил Ямамото, — мы все вместе работали бы в сыскной конторе «Вонгола». Звучит, да?

Гокудера приоткрыл рот от удивления, а потом рассмеялся, чувствуя непривычное тепло в груди. Ямамото все же настолько на одной волне с ним, что иногда даже страшно делается.

И всегда после осознания этого хотелось сбежать.

— Пойдем, думаю, ужин как раз подоспел. Не уверен, что я хочу есть эту бурду, которую Мари нам постоянно скармливает. Но кофе у меня скоро из ушей польется.

Успели как раз вовремя — Мари поставила тарелку перед псевдо-индейцем.

— Может, колбасы у нее попросим? — прошептал Гокудера.

Ямамото только рассмеялся.

Постояльцы подтягивались, кивая всем собравшимся, как старым знакомым. Странно все же выглядят они все со свечами в руках, отдает средневековьем или тайным сборищем, забавная картина, если не вспоминать о том, что один из этих людей приложил женщину чем-то тяжелым по голове. 

На входе ненадолго остановился молодой парень, он наконец был без телефона и осмотрел зал, кажется, даже с легким удивлением — кто все эти люди. Гокудера, не удержавшись, хохотнул. Хотя, не ищи он убийцу, наверняка так же ловил бы связь, пока телефон не разрядился.

Последними вошли двое мужчин, и Гокудера автоматически подобрался. Имен их он до сих пор не знал, хотя давно пора было бы, но для него они все еще были «рыжий высокий» и «низкий толстый».

— Интересно, они хоть иногда ходят по одному? — шепотом спросил он.

Ямамото всерьез задумался.

— Ни разу не видел.

Интересно, убивать они тоже шли вдвоем? Или убийца все же был только один? Если это действительно кто-то из них, то в курсе ли второй? Покрывает или не имеет понятия, что за одним столом с ним жестокий убийца? 

И можно ли их как-то разъединить ненадолго, черт побери? Если они в сговоре, то это может как-то сработать. Опросить их по одиночке, а потом сверить ответы: глядишь, что-то они не предусмотрели. 

За стойкой негромко мурлыкала музыка — у Мари, похоже, кроме запаса свечей был еще и запас батареек, — эти двое опять о чем-то спорили, без агрессии, скорее по привычке, и вроде все тихо и спокойно, но напряжение не уходило. Гокудера уже и сам не знал, не было ли оно таким же фантомным, как запах, который, как ему казалось, он притащил из комнаты убитой на своих вещах. 

— Возьми что-нибудь выпить, и идем в комнату. Надо бы подумать, — проронил он и пошел к выходу.

Ничего нового он тут все равно не увидит. 

Ямамото определенно не спешил — зашел, когда Гокудера успел не только в очередной раз переписать список подозреваемых, поменяв их черт знает в какой раз местами (ноута не хватает или любой другой техники, а телефон окончательно сажать жаль), но и перелистать блокнот Вики-не-Вики, скурить несколько сигарет и начать в очередной раз обдумывать план по обыску чужих комнат.

Ямамото открыл бутылку, достал из бара стаканы, налил понемногу. 

— Не хочешь поделиться, о чем думаешь?

— Как разделить наших неразлучников. Не хочу разговаривать с ними двумя вместе, — Гокудера с наслаждением потянулся, сжав пальцы в замок и выгнув спину. — Вырубить одного, что ли...

— А меня не планировал привлечь?

Ямамото сел на свою кровать, опершись локтями о колени. Помолчал, глядя исподлобья.

— Ты ведь даже не подумал об этом, да? Это твое дело, и ты им занимаешься.

— Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.

— Нет, Хаято, — Ямамото одним глотком выпил виски, поморщился. — Ты не помогаешь. Ты сам все делаешь, как будто меня здесь вообще нет.

— С твоим английским...

— С моим английским я вполне спокойно общался со всеми две недели, — ровно напомнил он. — В этом и проблема, понимаешь? У тебя есть только ты. У тебя нет нас. И я от этого и правда устал. От того, что ты отказываешься принимать мою помощь. От того, что ты отказываешься действовать вместе. От того, что про меня ты вспоминаешь, когда это нужно тебе. 

— Ты всегда знал, что я одиночка.

— Надеялся, что это изменится со временем, — Ямамото пожал плечами, налил себе и снова выпил одним глотком. — Я ведь не чего-то уникального ожидал. Ну, мне так казалось. Мне важно, чтобы ты почувствовал, что мы вместе. Чтобы мне не приходилось напоминать об этом. Это ведь не так сложно. 

— Сложно, — огрызнулся Гокудера. — Я не привык к такому. Я привык быть сам по себе.

— Так будь, — Ямамото поставил стакан на стол, провел пальцем по кромке. Пристально посмотрел тяжелым, совершенно трезвым взглядом. — Если иначе у тебя не получается. 

Гокудера поднялся, взял со стола бутылку.

— Тебе, пожалуй, хватит. А я пойду посижу еще.

Ямамото невесело рассмеялся. 

Уже за дверью Гокудера сообразил, что не взял свечу, но возвращаться не стал. Чиркнул зажигалкой раз, другой, присел на ступеньки.

Ну да, он забыл позвонить после того, как рядовая встреча с мелкой Семьей закончилась перестрелкой, но что с ним, черт возьми, могло случиться, первый раз что ли, нашел о чем переживать.

Он мог пообещать прийти и забыть об этом, у него куча дел, в конце концов.

Он мог приехать без предупреждения и утащить Ямамото после тренировки к себе, хотя у них там намечалась какая-то вечеринка по поводу чего-то, о чем Гокудера не помнил. Что там еще Ямамото ему припоминал?..

И да, он терпеть не мог добывать информацию. Выбивать ее — еще куда ни шло, но аккуратно выуживать в разговорах — нет. Он любил работать с информацией: систематизировать, раскладывать по полочкам, собирать, как паззлы в целую картину, намеки и обрывки данных. Но да, несмотря на это, проще было общаться с местными постояльцами самому.

Но ему становилось плохо от одной мысли, что однажды он может прийти к Ямамото (ну да, да, когда ему будет удобно), а Ямамото не распахнет привычно дверь, а выглянет из чуть приоткрытой: «Ты не вовремя... Что-то срочное?» — и чей-то голос из глубины комнаты спросит: «Такеши, кто там?» Это же ведь тоже что-то значило? Но не для Ямамото, похоже.

Гокудера, задумавшись, ковырнул ногтем уголок наклейки на бутылке. Ему и пить-то не особо хотелось, нужно было расслабиться, не больше. Зажмурившись, он глотнул прямо из горлышка, отдышался и, опираясь на перила, пошел вниз.

Если Джим все еще там, то ему крупно не повезло — сегодня его нос сломается повторно. Давненько Гокудере не приходилось работать кулаками, а сейчас почувствовать, как под костяшками хрустнет, ох как хотелось.

Джиму, увы, повезло. А Гокудере — нет. В зале было пусто, все успели разбежаться по своим кроватям. Ну и хрен на них.

Присев за крайний от входа стол, он глотнул еще немного виски.

В кухне негромко разговаривали Алек и Мари, и Гокудера непроизвольно прислушался.

— Ну хоть с количеством продуктов я не прогадала... Завтра, говорят, ураган на убыль пойдет. 

— Кто говорит?

— Билл. Как будто кто-то еще может с нами связаться... Эй, прекрати делать такое лицо. Ты же знаешь, он просто мой друг. Давний-давний друг. 

— Это не повод с ним болтать постоянно.

— Ну с кем-то же мне надо болтать. Сам днями пропадаешь в гараже.

— Хотел хоть что-то успеть до урагана. Японцы твои с колымагой... Гудэхи. Вики, опять же, упокой господь, хотела от нас уехать побыстрее.

Мари вздохнула.

— Боюсь, теперь совсем плохо дела пойдут. Кто захочет останавливаться там, где человек умер. 

— Да ну. Люди любят всякую чернуху. Не грузись.

На несколько минут повисла тишина, а потом Алек серьезно продолжил:

— Ну или хочешь продадим все и уедем? Ты откроешь цветочный магазин, как мечтала.

— А ты?

— А машины чинить можно где угодно.

— Но Гарри хотел...

— Мари. Он умер давно. Мало ли что он хотел. Жизнь продолжается.

Гокудера встал и тихо пошел к лестнице — ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы его заметили, когда он, пусть и не специально, подслушивал личный разговор. Было неловко и отчасти неуютно — в конце концов, они с Ямамото отсюда рано или поздно уедут, а Алеку и Мари здесь оставаться, и как на мотеле скажется не просто смерть постояльца, а его убийство — черт его знает. Он чиркнул зажигалкой — еще не хватало полететь лицом в ступени, выхватил взглядом сухие букетики на стенах. Когда наружу выйдет, что в мотеле жил убийца, людей сюда это, может, и привлечет, но Мари точно будет плохо. Чертов виски, от которого чувствовалась непривычная жалость, чертов Ямамото, от которого он подцепил привычку жалеть всех подряд. Внезапно захотелось бросить это дело, пусть с убийцей разбираются те, кому положено. Но Ямамото... Ямамото это не одобрит. И то, что Гокудера об этом думал, тоже что-то значило. Наверняка.

***

Проснувшись, Гокудера услышал, как шуршит ткань, — Ямамото одевался. Даже не открывая глаз, можно было легко понять, что сейчас он натягивает футболку, а следом заправляет ее в джинсы, после, судя по металлическому звяканью пряжки, — застегивает ремень. Потом воцарилась тишина, и Гокудера, не выдержав, открыл глаза. Ямамото стоял посреди комнаты, засунув привычным жестом большие пальцы рук в карманы, и пристально на него смотрел.

— Так что, так и будешь заниматься этим делом сам? — спросил он.

— Да, — хриплым со сна голосом буркнул Гокудера, стараясь если не оставаться, то хотя бы казаться равнодушным. В конце концов, Ямамото вчера был прав: если ты одиночка, то будь им и не дури людям головы. Сейчас было больно, но это пройдет.

— Как знаешь, — Ямамото замолчал, на скулах заходили желваки, но потом он посмотрел спокойно и продолжил: — Значит, я займусь проверкой своей версии сам. И кстати, если хочешь попасть на завтрак, то самое время вставать.

Гокудера еще долго лежал в кровати, курил и смотрел бездумно на сигаретный дым. Потом наконец встал, оделся неспеша. Глянул на себя в зеркало — под глазами залегли тени от недосыпа, лицо еще бледнее обычного. Есть не хотелось, но, наверное, стоило. Ямамото все еще не вернулся, сталкиваться с ним сейчас не хотелось, но не пересекаться не получится. Надо как-то привыкать и не прятаться друг от друга, им еще общаться.

Когда Гокудера спустился, завтрак уже закончился, почти все успели разойтись. Ямамото тоже куда-то ушел, хотелось бы знать куда, что он надумал, но это его дело, и не стоит думать об этом.

Из постояльцев был только молодой парень. Жевал с задумчивым видом колбасу, глянул светлыми, чуть навыкате, глазами, кивнул, не прерывая завтрака.

Гокудера кивнул ему в ответ, заглянул в кухню. Мари убирала кружки в шкафчик, обернулась, улыбаясь.

— О, ты почти успел на завтрак, это впервые.

Гокудера невольно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Я старался.

— Ладно, за старание тебе положен кофе и... что тут у меня осталось? Немного сыра. И колбаса еще. И радостные новости.

Приняв от нее тарелку, Гокудера остался стоять на месте.

— Так что за новости?

— А! Задумалась. Ураган слабеет, сегодня ночью, максимум утром утихнет окончательно. Завтра можно будет вам уезжать.

Он застыл, с трудом удержав улыбку на лице.

Все. Завтра, уже завтра постояльцы из мотеля уедут. Все, включая убийцу. Времени совсем мало, в номер к неразлучникам нужно попасть сегодня.

— Мари, а эти двое, что вечно вдвоем ходят, они где живут?

— На втором, в самом конце коридора два номера. А что?

— Да так, хотел у них кое-что узнать... Но, наверное, я их на обеде поймаю.

Подумав, он направился к единственному занятому столику. Совсем отвык есть без компании, одиночка, — уколол он себя.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь?

— Да нет, конечно, присаживайся, — парень кивнул на свободный стул. — Я Руфус.

— Необычное имя, — «дурацкое» почти слетело с языка. Впрочем, ему подходило — он тоже был странноватый, с неправильными чертами лица, как-то нелепо скроенными.

— Родители удружили. А ты?

— Хаято.

— Тоже не сильно повезло, — кивнул Руфус и снова принялся за колбасу.

Гокудера фыркнул, пряча смешок за кружкой с кофе.

— Скучно здесь.

— Ага. Зато высыпаюсь. Ну, почти каждую ночь, в ту, когда начался ураган, я плохо спал. Почти не спал. 

— А что так? — навострил уши Гокудера.

— Сосед мой, Джим. Он перебрал с виски и блевал всю ночь. У меня его туалет через стену, слышимость — зашибись.

— Может, съел что-то не то? Еда тут...

— Да нет, оно, может, не особо вкусно, но свежее, — не согласился Руфус. — Точно перепил. Он меня звал компанию составить, в карты еще перекинуться. Я не захотел. Не люблю это дело. Накануне поздно вернулся, чуть не грохнулся, тоже набрался. Правда, не знаю где, отсюда-то он рано ушел. Но тогда хоть сразу спать завалился, а тут всю ночь...

Гокудера мысленно вычеркнул Джима из списка подозреваемых, похоже, он не соврал про пьянку с Вики. Ну что ж, значит, и правда пора проведать неразлучников. 

— Сочувствую, — покивал он насупленному Руфусу.

— Да ладно тебе, я вижу, что тебе смешно. Нет, мне б тоже было смешно. Хорошо, что никуда не надо утром было, я поспал подольше. А то только задремлю — и опять. 

Он дожевал последний кусок колбасы, удовлетворенно вздохнув, отставил тарелку.

— Ладно, пойду, приятного аппетита. 

Гокудера кивнул, допил кофе. Проглотил пару кусочков сыра. 

Лучше дождаться обеда, посмотреть, что там за двери в их номерах для начала, может, повезет, и они вообще двери не запирают. А вместо ужина можно к ним наведаться, если не тормозить, то вполне можно успеть.

Он поднялся в номер, неосознанно задержался перед тем, как войти, но Ямамото в номере не было. 

Завалившись на кровать, он попытался обдумать планы, но ничего не получалось. Отсутствие Ямамото ощущалось. Казалось бы, большую часть времени он молчал, но зато он умел прекрасно слушать. И сейчас Гокудера раз за разом поворачивался к его кровати, собираясь поделиться своими мыслями и в последний момент с досадой вспоминая, что делиться не с кем.

Подозреваемых, кроме неразлучников, у него не осталось, и теперь Гокудеру интересовало только, сделали ли они это вдвоем или все же убийца кто-то один из них. В убийстве из мести есть все же что-то интимное, личное, и потому он склонялся к тому, что убийца один, но никак не мог решить, кто именно из них двоих. 

А если убийца только один, то как, интересно, он объяснял свое поведение второму? Так филигранно умеет врать, или второй соучастник пусть сам не убивал, но покрывает убийцу?

Вскоре в коридоре послышались шаги и негромко переругивавшиеся голоса, почти сразу за ними — легкие шаги, наверняка Руфус. Последним, когда Гокудера уже нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу перед дверью, прошел Джим — основательной неторопливой походкой.

Выждав еще пару минут для надежности, Гокудера вышел из номера, постоял, прислушиваясь, и пошел по коридору до конца. 

Толкнул одну дверь, следом вторую, цыкнул недовольно — увы, заперты обе. Осмотрел их, подсвечивая телефоном, то и дело прерываясь и прислушиваясь, не идет ли кто. Аккуратно попробовал открыть своим ключом — безуспешно, разумеется. Двери были старыми, замки тоже, повозиться надо будет, так что открыть обе и осмотреть две комнаты он точно не успеет. Вдвоем действительно было бы быстрее. Он тряхнул головой. Нет, с этим и правда пора завязывать, так что никаких просьб к Ямамото, справится и сам. До вечера надо только определиться, чью именно комнату вскрывать и посмотреть для начала, кто из них какую занимает. Неразлучники в его голове так плотно соединились, что рассматривать их по одному было сложно.

Спустившись вниз, он с удивлением заметил за столом с неразлучниками Ямамото. Заколебался — а не присесть ли к ним, раз так удачно складывается, но не стал — теперь у каждого из них свое расследование. Но и за тот стол, что они всегда занимали с Ямамото, садиться не стал, занял тот, за которым обычно сидел Руфус. Если что, они успели познакомиться, будет о чем потрепаться. 

А главное — он как раз соседний со столом неразлучников, можно послушать, о чем там они болтают. 

— Это у вас их четверо? — уточнил в этот момент Ямамото.

— Пятеро, — гордо ответил рыжий. — Старшей уже двенадцать.

— Зато одни девчонки, — встрял второй неразлучник. — Моему старшему девять.

Гокудере приходилось видеть безумных мамаш. А тут у него, по ходу, безумные папаши.  
И черт. Они не пропадали на годы, у них семьи, дети. Может, врут? Но зачем им врать постороннему.

Оба уже достали из карманов телефоны, включили — экономные, в отличие от пацана, у их аппаратов батареи не севшие — и показывали Ямамото что-то, семьи свои наверняка, судя по его довольным восклицаниям.

— Так что женись, ничего в этом страшного нет, — это, кажется, тот, что ниже ростом, по голосам их Гокудера совсем не отличал.

Он невольно скривился — теперь, наверное, женится. Аппетит пропал окончательно, и Гокудера, поднявшись, развернулся и пошел не к Мари за едой, а к себе в номер.

Ямамото так и не появился, наверное, болтает с этими о детях и пеленках. Ну а что, ему пригодится. Папаша из него получится загляденье. Якико обрадуется... Подумаешь, поссорились — помирятся. 

Мелькнула мыслишка — бросить это дело, пусть Ямамото один распутывает, раз ему надо, но вспомнилась Вики-не-Вики, расстроенная Мари, обсуждающая с Алеком продажу мотеля... Ну нет уж, влез в это, так иди до конца.

А подозреваемых больше нет, все отсеялись. Можно было бы проверить их по одному, пройти заново по всему списку, перетрясти их комнаты, да только времени не было.

«Что-то я упускаю, — думал Гокудера, — что-то упускаю, но не понимаю что». 

К утру дождь утихнет, ветер и сейчас уже не такой сильный, если судить по звуку на улице. 

Не хватало времени, мучительно не хватало хотя бы одного дня — для того, чтобы заново все обдумать, заново поговорить со всеми, сложить новую версию. Надо не дать всем уехать завтра, только как? Казалось бы, ураган — как раз же его стихия; жаль, что он ей на самом деле управлять не умеет. Похоже, настало время немного поделиться информацией, без этого никак.

Гокудера натянул куртку, спустился вниз. Он думал рассказать все Мари, вернее, не все, какую-то часть, достаточную, чтобы убедить ее сделать то, что ему нужно, но увидел за столом Алека и решил, что так даже лучше. 

— Алек, мне нужна твоя помощь, — решительно заговорил он, присев напротив. — Ты можешь утром сказать постояльцам, что выезжать пока нельзя? Дороги там подтоплены или что-то такое?

— Зачем? — воззрился на него Алек с веселым удивлением. — Не, я так-то не против, пусть еще за денек заплатят.

— Вики убили. У тебя здесь убийца. Мне нужно, чтобы постояльцы пробыли здесь, пока полицейские сюда не доедут. Только о нашем разговоре никому ни слова.

Желательно до приезда полицейских найти убийцу, но об этом он Алеку говорить не стал.

— Шутишь, — сказал Алек ошарашенно.

Гокудера отрицательно махнул головой.

— Так сделаешь?

— А ты частный сыщик? — с сомнением прищурился Алек. 

— Что-то типа, — не стал разубеждать его Гокудера. 

— Слушай, а как же... тут Мари и остальные постояльцы...

— А ты не трепись, и ни с кем ничего не случится.

Помолчав, Алек кивнул.

До вечера Гокудера промаялся в номере. Ямамото не появлялся, и он, отгоняя от себя мысли о нем, черкал список, переписывал его, но так и не мог поймать мысль, которая крутилась где-то в глубине, не давая схватить себя.

С трудом дождавшись, пока время подойдет к ужину, Гокудера натянул куртку и собрался идти вниз, но развернулся и полез в чемодан, вытащил блокнот Вики и сунул в карман: может, получится занести его назад, в ее комнату.

Он оказался одним из первых — раньше пришел только Руфус, остальные подтягивались лениво, переговаривались, радостно переспрашивали, у всех ли собраны чемоданы.

Алек выступил мастерски, даже Гокудера не нашел, к чему придраться.

— Народ, — торжественно объявил он, когда все собрались. — Придется вам погостить у нас еще. Дорога закрыта, пока не ликвидировали проблемы из-за дамбы.

— Серьезно? — Мари высунулась из кухни. — С чего ты взял?

— Пока ты спала днем, звонил Билл. От него и узнал.

— О. Ну еды у нас хватит, не проблема, — подумав, улыбнулась она и с легким недовольством негромко добавила, — хотя мог бы и разбудить.

Гокудера смотрел на лица постояльцев — недовольно поморщился Руфус, никаких эмоций на лице Гудэхи, опять заспорили тихо неразлучники, задумался о чем-то Джим. Ничего экстраординарного. Только Ямамото, который сидел сейчас вместе с Изабеллой, глянул настороженно.

Гокудера выиграл один день, и за этот день нужно было сделать то, что не успел за предыдущие — поймать наконец убийцу. 

Ямамото пришел поздно, и Гокудера старательно делал вид, что уже спит, пока он раздевался.

Когда Ямамото вернулся, стало спокойнее и размышлять получалось лучше — хотя бы потому, что больше не нужно было параллельно думать о том, где он, но новой версии таки не удалось составить.

Как убийца ее нашел? Ну ладно, предположим, выследил и поехал следом. Заселился здесь, ночью зашел в комнату, убил. Зачем вынес на улицу? Ведь риск, что увидят, да и убийце же лучше было, если труп Вики остался бы в комнате: кинулись бы не сразу, глядишь, и уехать бы успел. «Несчастный случай» с ней мог произойти и в комнате, никто бы не удивился. Так зачем? Гокудера был уверен, что, когда поймет, зачем убийца вытащил труп на улицу, поймет и кто он.

Но никак не мог понять.

***

Его и во сне не отпускали мысли об убитой, крутились калейдоскопом лица постояльцев, быстро, очень быстро, смазываясь, и он все пытался рассмотреть их. Сквозь тревожный сон он услышал, как внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Ямамото сел на кровати, а потом подскочил, торопливо нашарил ногами обувь. Стукнула дверь в их номер, выпуская его. Бежит так, как будто за ним гонится кто-то, сонно подумал Гокудера. Еще раз стукнула дверь на улицу, и одновременно щелкнуло что-то в мозгу, собрав наконец паззл воедино.

А если за Вики никто не гнался?

Если она бежала, подгоняемая страхами, но погони не было?

И однажды прибежала к тому, от кого хотела убежать.

Не проснувшись до конца, он впрыгнул в кроссовки, вытащил из-под подушки пистолет, и побежал вниз, на ходу натягивая куртку. 

Гокудера выскочил на улицу, заозирался по сторонам. Темно, ветер, как в день их приезда, затихающий дождь. Он постоял, прислушиваясь, — нет, ничего не слышно. И тут где-то вдалеке слабо засветилось что-то, и Гокудера рванул туда, оскальзываясь на вымощенной булыжником тропке между деревьями.

Он хотел ее увезти, можно было уехать недалеко, пересадить ее за руль и столкнуть машину с дороги. Потом легко списали бы на ураган и алкоголь в ее крови — если бы нашли. Машину можно столкнуть в воду, тут где-то недалеко есть место, раз Мари говорила про дамбу.

Только Ямамото засиделся у Вики и сбил убийце планы — к тому моменту, как он ушел, ураган уже накрыл окрестности, лил дождь — уехать не получилось бы. Он вытащил ее наружу, как и планировал, но понял, что план придется менять. И просто оставил ее там — не тащить же ее назад, повторно рискуя.

Свет усиливался, и теперь Гокудера уже не сомневался, что видит пламя Ямамото, и перешел с бега на крадущийся шаг, стараясь не шуметь. Он вдохнул поглубже, выравнивая дыхание, — чертовы сигареты — и прислушался. Говорил Ямамото, что-то успокаивающее, судя по тону, но расслышать его не удавалось. Гокудера пригнул мешавшую ветку.

Алек стоял напротив Ямамото, направив на того пистолет, а Ямамото, подняв руки, говорил, говорил, говорил. Пламя окутывало их обоих.

Гокудера достал из-за пояса пистолет, прицелился. Он мог бы уложить Алека одним выстрелом.

Но черт побери, Ямамото ненавидел убивать. Он справится, уверял себя Гокудера. Он справится. Он погладил пальцем спусковой крючок, нервно облизнул губы.

Если он сейчас убьет Алека, Ямамото ему этого не простит.

А если Алек убьет Ямамото, то этого он уже сам себе простить никогда не сможет.

В этот момент Алек вскинулся, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.

— Я больше не пойду в тюрьму, слышишь?

Он пошатнулся и полетел куда-то вниз, что там было, в той темноте, за светом пламени — овраг? Обрыв? Ямамото бросился за ним, а Гокудера — за Ямамото. 

Обрыв оказался невысоким, но крутым, пришлось спускаться боком, наугад ставя ноги. 

Ямамото сидел на корточках, прижав пальцы к шее Алека. Пламя освещало их, но уже слабое, легкое, как дымка.

— Жив, — сказал Ямамото.

Гокудера засунул пистолет за пояс, шагнул к нему, притянул к себе за шею и уткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Ты идиот, Такеши, идиот, — бормотал он. — Какого черта он стоял, наставив на тебя ствол, блядь, почему не наоборот, дева Мария, ну что ты за человек такой.

Он немного отодвинулся, одной рукой потянул с шеи талисман — тот самый, с монеткой — и нацепил его Ямамото.

— Мне так будет спокойнее. Если вдруг меня не будет рядом... Но я буду, — уверенно добавил он и снова обхватил Ямамото двумя руками. — Я постараюсь.

Ему казалось, что от Ямамото все еще исходит пламя, но, когда он открыл глаза, понял, что просто светает. Тучи уже не затягивали небо полностью, в прорехах проглядывала синева. И наконец ушло напряжение, словно ураган его принес и он же забрал, уходя.

— Надо тащить его к мотелю и вызывать полицию. 

Прибить его, на взгляд Гокудеры, было бы проще: по спуску с торчащими камнями и корнями одному-то спускаться было сложно, а подниматься, волоча на себе кого-то, и вовсе проблема.

— Он скоро очнется. Сам пойдет. Вялый будет, но ходить сможет, — успокоил его Ямамото. 

Немного в стороне от них валялся рюкзак.

— Это его? — для проформы уточнил Гокудера и, натянув рукав на пальцы, потянул застежку-молнию.

Джинсы, свитер, пара рубашек. Толстый конверт, набитый купюрами, — вряд ли свои накопления, наверняка у Вики позаимствовал. И права на имя Джессики Хилл — их Вики-не-Вики.

Гокудера вытащил их из рюкзака, показал Ямамото.

— Так и не успел от них избавиться. Он их изначально, видимо, планировал в машину положить, иначе не убедительно бы вышло.

— Ты о чем? — спросил Ямамото.

— Думаю, он хотел ей устроить автокатастрофу... Имитацию, точнее. Но ты помешал.

— Жаль, что не помешал убить.

— Если бы тебя там в тот вечер не было, никто бы и не заподозрил убийство, так что...

Подумав, Гокудера вытащил из кармана блокнот Вики — Джессики, точнее, — тщательно протер обложку и кинул в рюкзак. Пожал плечами на взгляд Ямамото:

— Не хочу назад нести.

В этот момент Алек зашевелился, и Гокудера довольно усмехнулся.

— Повели его сдавать полиции. 

Он думал, что полицию придется долго ждать и за это время Алек очухается окончательно и наделает им проблем, но, когда они подошли к мотелю, у входа стоял человек в форме — и Мари. В солнечном сплетении неприятно сжало: как раз ее присутствия Гокудера совсем не хотел, но увы, здесь от него ничего не зависело. Алек дернулся было, но Ямамото крепче сжал его за плечи — издалека наверняка смотрятся как близкие друзья, один ведет второго домой после попойки. 

— Офицер, — окликнул полицейского Гокудера. — Там в комнате на первом этаже труп женщины. А это убийца.

Полицейский — Билл, кажется, его зовут — посмотрел на них с недоумением. 

Мари пыталась поймать взгляд Алека, но он отводил глаза в сторону. Она окликнула его неуверенно, позвала по имени, но испуганное «Алек?» осталось без ответа.

— У него в рюкзаке деньги убитой, ее права и блокнот.

Алек, все еще шатаясь от сонного дурмана, уверенно возразил:

— Блокнот я не брал, — осекся, поднял глаза на Билла и прошипел: — Больше ничего не скажу.

Билл перевел взгляд с Алека на Мари, потом на Ямамото с Гокудерой, потом снова на Алека — и шагнул к нему, отстегивая от пояса наручники.

— Думаю, тебе все же придется проехать со мной и кое-что объяснить...

Им, конечно, пришлось врать напропалую, когда Билл записывал их показания, но это уже пусть полиция разбирается и ищет доказательства. Гокудера уверен был — найдут. Раз к делу не готовились двадцать лет, то следы наверняка останутся, Алек все же не профессиональный убийца, хотя и те, случается, ошибаются. 

Мари они больше не видели. Гокудеру тянуло найти ее и извиниться, хотя в чем он, к черту, был виноват. 

Их больше ничего здесь не держало. Быстро упаковав вещи, они спустились, махнули на ходу на прощание попавшимся по дороге неразлучникам. Электричество успели дать, и Гокудера поймал себя на мысли, что не спросил: а было ли это отключение аварией из-за урагана, или Алек сам его устроил, уж больно вовремя пропал свет, больно вовремя вышел из строя генератор, но тут же одернул себя — это уже не важно, это больше не его дело.

В гараже они с Ямамото переглянулись.

— Как думаешь, он чинил «Импалу»?

— А даже если — ты рискнешь сесть в нее, после того как она была в его распоряжении? 

Гокудера виновато погладил машину по капоту.

— Прости, но придется оставить тебя здесь. 

Задумавшись, он потер лоб. Интересно, такси сюда ходят? И тут увидел Руфуса, который шел к дальнему входу в гараж.

— Эй! Не подбросишь до Нью-Йорка?

Руфус, как оказалось, был водителем грузовика, и ему, на удачу Гокудеры, действительно нужно было в Нью-Йорк. 

Пока они катили по дороге, Гокудера включил телефон и все пытался поймать связь, поглядывая краем глаза на дорогу. На обочине попадались упавшие деревья, а с веток тех, которые не свалило, ураган сорвал листьев. Потом вывернули на трассу, почти пустую, мало кто еще решился ехать по дорогам, которые до конца не расчистили, и телефон наконец заработал. Гокудера с облегчением улыбнулся и нажал кнопку вызова:

— Десятый, мы в порядке. Но, — он покосился на безмятежно мурлыкающего себе что-то под нос Руфуса, — мы не нашли то, что искали.

— Рад тебя слышать! Ну... мы не сильно верили, что сможем его найти. Но пока вас не было, с нами связался еще один разработчик. Вернетесь — подробнее расскажу.

— Там полиция была, когда мы уезжали, — не то спросил, не то проинформировал Руфус. — Слышал краем уха, что женщина эта не сама погибла, ее убили, но я уже к машине шел.

— И не захотел задержаться, узнать, кто-что? — полюбопытствовал Гокудера.

— Не, — решительно сказал Руфус. — Незаконченные истории интереснее. Можно самому финал придумать.

— Интересный подход, — вздернул брови Ямамото.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Руфус таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло. — О, посидите минутку, забегу, куплю себе колы. Вам ничего не надо?

Гокудера глянул в окно — похоже, они въехали в город. Здесь разрушения были заметнее: сорванные баннеры, вывески, притащенный водой мусор, который собирали в кучу уборщики. Руфус зашел в небольшой магазин — козырек над его входом перекосило, у витрины, прикрытой ролл-ставней, громоздились картонные коробки. 

Гокудера, в отличие от Руфуса, незаконченных историй не любил, потому, недолго посомневавшись, достал телефон и набрал единственный сохраненный в записной книжке американский номер. Ответили сразу, после первого гудка.

— Хай, Итальянец! Тебя там не сдуло-не смыло? А по твоему побегайцу нет ничего, — бодро отрапортовал Керк.

— Не сдуло, не смыло, и я не про побегайца звоню спросить. Сможешь мне найти кое-что на Джессику Хилл, слегка за сорок, лет двадцать назад она предположительно была замешана в какой-то уголовке? Нужно именно то дело.

— Ну ты даешь, — после паузы рассмеялся Керк. — С такими-то входными данными... А она как-то связана с тем, кого вы ищите?

— Нет. Это пока мы отсиживались в мотеле, нам один мужик всякие истории рассказывал, — легко соврал Гокудера. — Хочу проверить, что из того, что он наплел, — правда.

— Ладно, попробую. Раз уж с тем, кого ищешь, помочь не смог, то может, тут повезет. Счастливой дороги, Итальянец, если что найду — скину.

Остаток дороги Гокудера убил на звонки, посадив телефон Ямамото. Свой он предусмотрительно трогать не стал, но Керк не перезванивал. Аэропорт начал работу, но желающих улететь было столько, что билеты удалось обменять только на утренний рейс, места в гостинице нашлись и вовсе с пятой попытки, телефон Ямамото к тому моменту уже пикал, обещая вот-вот отключиться.

Когда Руфус притормозил у отеля, Гокудера все же спросил:

— Слушай, где я мог тебя видеть, а? 

— Пляж. В смысле не место, реалити-шоу такое. Я там пару дней потусил.

— Неплохо тебя бросает, — съехидничал Гокудера и чуть не стукнул с досады ладонью по лбу: да, вечерами пару раз включал телевизор, действительно, теперь вспомнил, именно там и видел.

— Я в поиске, — пояснил Руфус и махнул им на прощанье рукой.

Номер он снял им общий, и даже земля не разверзлась, разве что покраснел, забирая ключи у портье.

Едва войдя в номер, они потянулись к друг другу. Гокудера охватил Ямамото за талию, сцепил руки замком, потерся лбом о плечо, и тот ткнулся губами в скулу раз, другой. Не хотелось трахаться второпях, у них так давно ничего не было — с Италии, с той самой ночи, когда Гокудера уснул в его кровати, это больше трех недель, чертова уйма времени, зато сейчас у них есть день, вечер, ночь и утро. 

Разомкнув руки, Гокудера взялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Ямамото и остановился после первых трех. Чуть ниже ключиц висел его талисман, и это было так странно, что он невольно наклонился и коснулся губами кожи над ним, прочертил языком вдоль шнурка. Ямамото тихо ахнул, подхватил его, заставив схватиться руками за шею, ногами — за талию, шепнул:

— Держись.

В два шага пересек комнату, упал на кровать спиной, не выпуская Гокудеру. Матрас мягко спружинил под их весом, и Гокудера оперся руками по обе стороны от головы Ямамото, всматривался жадно в знакомое лицо. Наклонился и поцеловал в губы, врываясь языком, целовал, пока Ямамото не притянул его к себе и не перекатился по кровати, подмяв под себя. 

Гокудера смял в ладонях его рубашку, дернул вверх, вытаскивая из джинсов. Ямамото поерзал, пытаясь помочь, и рубашка наконец задралась, открывая поясницу. Гокудера тронул пальцами кожу, покрытую легким пушком, засмотрелся на то, как зрачок закрывает радужку и глаза Ямамото из ореховых становятся черными, на приоткрытые губы. Ямамото прижался плотнее, качнулся, и Гокудера со стоном подался ему навстречу, напряженный член давил на ширинку, но вместо того чтобы отодвинуться, Гокудера только сжал Ямамото бедрами, усиливая нажим. 

— Раздеваемся, — выдохнул Ямамото ему в ухо. — Быстро.

Медленный долгий секс отменялся или как минимум переносился на потом, но Гокудера, глядя на то, как Ямамото стаскивает с себя рубашку через голову, об этом ничуть не жалел. Может, и существовали в мире вещи, которые заводили его сильнее, чем летящий к чертям самоконтроль Ямамото, но он пока таких не знал. 

Не удержавшись, он протянул руки, тронул напрягшиеся соски, прочертил пальцами дорожку вниз, по плоскому животу. Ямамото вздрогнул, отбросил рубашку, которую еще держал в руках, в сторону и потянул Гокудеру к себе на колени. Обеими руками быстро расстегнул пуговицы, завел полы рубашки за спину, перехватил их одной рукой. Осмотрел жадно, надавил свободной рукой на затылок, привлекая к себе, поцеловал, не давая отстраниться. Гокудера повел плечами — руки за спиной были вывернуты неудобно, — перенес вес на колени, балансируя и пытаясь найти удобную позу.

Ямамото отпустил его сам, тяжело дыша.

— Мы все еще одеты, — сказал Гокудера. Вышло тихо и хрипло.

— Если ты не прекратишь так на мне ерзать, нам и раздеваться не потребуется.

— Если ты не прекратишь мне говорить такие вещи, то так и будет. 

Ямамото прижал его за бедра к себе, и пару секунд Гокудера всерьез обдумывал, не стоит ли продолжать, как начали, но потом мотнул головой — нет, не сегодня, не сейчас, хотелось быть ближе, кожа к коже, пусть даже он кончит еще быстрее, чем от этих подростковых тисканий через одежду. 

Он привстал, неловко завалился набок и взялся за замок-молнию на брюках, и Ямамото тут же принялся расстегивать свои, предусмотрительно вытащив смазку и презервативы из карманов. Меньше чем через минуту они сидели друг напротив друга полностью обнаженные.

Гокудера коснулся щеки Ямамото, провел по губам, и тот прихватил их мягко, тронул влажным языком подушечки. 

— Хочу тебя в себе, — заговорил Гокудера, завороженно глядя на то, как язык скользит по пальцам, и молча отвел руку Ямамото, когда тот потянулся за смазкой, — Гокудера был уже настолько возбужден, что мог кончить от одних пальцев, но этого было бы мало, это было бы не то, чего сейчас хотелось, пусть лучше будет немного больно, сегодня он против этого ничуть не возражал, а смазки хватит и той, что на презервативе.

Ямамото склонился над ним, всмотрелся внимательно, словно ожидая, что он передумает, и, не дождавшись возражений, толкнулся внутрь, сперва осторожно, неглубоко, но Гокудера, до этого сжимавший его бока коленями, закинул ноги ему на поясницу, надавил пяткой, и Ямамото перестал осторожничать. Гокудера вскрикивал в такт глубоким толчкам, выгибаясь, пытаясь прижаться ближе, еще и еще, пока Ямамото не просунул руку между их животами и не обхватил его член. Оргазм накрыл резко, такой сильный, выламывающий, что на пару секунд зазвенело в ушах, а мышцы перестали слушаться. Когда Ямамото выдохнул короткое «Хаято», Гокудера обхватил его за шею, прикусил мочку уха и с наслаждением ощутил, как он вздрогнул, толкнулся еще раз и, уже расслабившись, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

Телефон пиликнул, оповещая о принятом сообщении, когда они, расслабленные, еще валялись рядом.

Гокудера свесился с кровати, матерясь, нашел телефон в кармане брюк.

Керк все же ее нашел и как умудрился-то. Не зря им все же его рекомендовали как «человека, который может найти все», хотя с Инноченти у него и не вышло, но тут он прыгнул выше головы: он прислал Гокудере не просто данные, он прислал ему снимки дела. Фотографии, протоколы, показания, схемы... Гокудера водил по экрану пальцем, кое-что проматывая, где-то вчитываясь подробнее.

— Алек наш тоже не Алек, представь? Ну, двадцать лет назад он им точно не был. Звался он тогда Томасом Берри. Был женат и имел любовницу — нашу Вики, то бишь Джессику Хилл, никак не привыкну. Жена была застрахована на крупную сумму, и он решил устроить ей несчастный случай. Он тогда уже занимался машинами, так что и несчастный случай решил сделать с машиной. Но для надежности он ее стукнул по голове еще до того, как посадить в машину... Джессика должна была обеспечить ему алиби. 

Гокудера полистал дальше, без удивления продолжил:

— Но не обеспечила. Мало того, полностью его сдала, не знаю уж, совесть ее заела или что... Алек, который Томас, потом стал в показаниях говорить, что Джессика сама его на это убийство подбила, но ему не поверили. 

— А потом он вышел.

— Да, потом он вышел из тюрьмы. Наверное, она продала все, что у нее было, и подалась в бега. Совершенно зря, похоже, Алек-Томас ее не искал. Сменил имя и осел с Мари. И она приехала именно туда, бывают же совпадения. Как-то они разминулись в его гараже, впрочем, там несколько боксов, все возможно. Он ее увидел — она его нет. Похоже, Алек ее так и не простил, а может, побоялся, что она расскажет о его прошлом. А я ведь слышал, как Мари его упрекала, мол, ты последние дни в гараже торчал. Он, наверное, просто старался не попасться ей на глаза, может, даже думал, что она уедет. 

Гокудера помолчал, вспоминая.

— Она собиралась переждать ураган. И Джим про это говорил, и Изабелла. А Мари сказала, что она рвалась уехать. С чего она это взяла? Ей наверняка это Алек сказал, объяснение для того, почему он в гараже — срочно чинит машину, ну и плюс подготовка инсценировки несчастного случая. Если бы ему все удалось, все решили бы, что она уехала. А, хотел спросить. А ты чем вчера занимался, я тебя не видел весь день?

— Подумал, может, сосед Вики что-то видел. Решил расспросить.

— А кто ее сосед?

— Гудэхи. И знаешь, что узнал?.. Нет, не про убийство. Тем вечером, когда Вики убили, Гудэхи не было в номере. А как думаешь, где он был?

Гокудера пожал плечами.

— У Изабеллы. Она говорит, пришел к ней извиниться за «старушку» и засиделся. До утра почти.

— Даже думать не хочу, чем они там занимались.

— Ну, Изабелла сказала «общались». Но слышать они, увы, ничего не слышали, так что от них я ничего не узнал.

— Как ты тогда догадался, что это Алек?

— А я и не догадался. Услышал, что кто-то выходит, решил, что ночью, когда ураган не затих до конца, без серьезной причины не выйдешь, вот и побежал, сам не зная за кем.

Гокудера ошарашенно помолчал.

— Ну знаешь…

— Но сработало же. Мы его поймали.

— Действительно, — вынужден был согласиться Гокудера. — Поймали.

Больше они на эту тему не говорили.

Только на следующий день, уже в аэропорту, Ямамото вдруг сказал:

— Знаешь, о чем думаю? Когда Вики, ну, Джессика, говорила, что она сделала что-то плохое... Она имела в виду то, что склонила Алека к убийству, или то, что потом сдала его полиции?

— Этого, боюсь, мы уже не узнаем. А знаешь, еще что забыл тебе сказать? Жену нашего Алека-Томаса звали Александра. Коротко — Сэнди.

Ямамото улыбнулся.

— Изабелле бы понравилось.

Гокудера вспомнил ее «Воет, как дух неупокоенный» и кивнул.

— В точку, — он прислушался, склонив голову набок: — О, наш рейс объявили, идем.

Их ждала Италия.


End file.
